Blades and Shadows
by VampireHunterSephiroth200
Summary: A tale of love, hardship, and trial by fire. To return the chaotic land of Armello to peace and balance. Primary pairing: Thane/Amber.
1. Prologue - Battle of Blades

Disclaimer: I think it's rather obvious, but I don't own Armello or it's expansion packs.

Author's Note: This story is based off my own headcanons and thoughts about the setting and characters. While it may at times take hints from the Blight comic, it has nothing to do with that comic or the Armello novellas. Characters from the novellas may make appearances though.

The Battle of Blades Tournament would be an exciting one this year. Competitors from all over Armello of varying skills had shown up. Including crowd-favorite Thane, the Winter Wolf. The new competitor to the tournament was the Rabbit Clan Duchess-to-be, Amber the Far-Seeker. Many of the competitors and spectators didn't expect to see a noble from the Rabbit Clan, fewer expected much from her. Thane had heard two of the more arrogant newcomer competitors talking and laughing about this but he huffed.

"Fools, didn't your Masters-at-Arms teach you not to underestimate an opponent you haven't fought before?" he lectured.

"You're one to talk, Thane. You're the reigning champion," one groused.

"Yeah, what's it to you anyway? It's not like you have anything to worry about," another piped.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Just don't come whining to me if that little bunny mops the floor with you," Thane retorted.

Male and female competitors were kept separate in the preparation rooms but it was an entirely different story at opening ceremony. That's when he noticed the rabbit standing next to him at opening. More arrogant competitors would huff at her that she had to earn the right to stand next to them but Thane was a different kind of man. He gave the rabbit a side glance and a wolfish grin. Something told him he'd be fighting her and she'd be his greatest challenge yet. As a warrior and an adventurer, he'd learned to trust his instincts.

He watched her matches with vested interest, the demure smile she showed belied a fierce and cunning swordswoman. Still, the smile persisted even as she progressed through the ranks. To the untrained eye, most of her matches appeared to be against clumsy opponents who simply lost grip of their weapons but Thane's eyes caught her swift movements. He wondered if he'd be able to keep up with her when he'd finally meet her in the championship round but that thought excited him.

She tried to hide a blush under a glare at first.

"Relax Lady Amber. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, clear your mind, and focus," he told her.

"I'm your opponent in this match, why are you trying to help me?" she asked

"I enter these competitions to have fun. Win or lose, I want to enjoy myself here. I get the feeling there's more to you than meets the eye, so I want to be sure that I'll enjoy this fight," he explained.

As she stared him down, she saw no sign of lying in him. He continued that smile of his. Underneath that wolfish exterior she saw her reason for being there, that boyish charm of his. He pulled out his sword and extended it towards her. A gesture for a fair fight, if she agreed she'd cross his blade with hers, if she didn't she'd go on the offense. She crossed her sword with his. They poised for battle and stared each other down for a few tense moments, in their usual battle stances. Thane gripping his blade with his right paw, his legs shoulder length apart, his left paw hovering mere inches from his rune-inscribed blade. Amber stood holding her estoc in a fencing pose. They were given the sign to begin and it was as though they hadn't heard it. The crowd began getting a bit antsy, then in an almost unseen motion she rushed him. He parried the attack and readied a counter, but she parried the counter and met it with a counter of her own which he was forced to dodge.

"She's more prepared than I thought," he mused to himself, "I like this bunny. She's easy on the eyes and a real challenge to fight."

Once more he charged towards her. She tucked and rolled under and around his blow, when he turned to attack he found the tip of her sword at his neck but at the same time his blade was at hers. After the ref called the match, they both withdrew their blades. Thane offered her his paw.

"Good match, Lady Far-Seeker. I enjoyed it. My only regret is that it was over far too quickly," Thane offered with a smile.

"I enjoyed it as well, Lord Winter Wolf," she returned.

"Normally, I'd prefer my friends to refer to me by name alone but I get the feeling that would be taken the wrong way here," he chuckled.

"Likewise," she replied.

She returned his smile and shook his paw. She could see that he was charmed by her, but it would take a bit more to really get his attention. They left the arena together, side by side.

"So what are your plans now?" she asked.

"Well, if the lady permits, I'd be glad to offer some refreshments? A tavern over yonder has most excellent glentwein. After such an exertion, some mulled wine would be just the thing to help us recuperate, don't you think? Not to mention that this tavern is the only one around that happens to have both a weasel and a mouse as cooks. The rest, unfortunately, are friendly to those who prefer meat or to those who prefer grain, but not both," Thane offered chivalrously.

"That sounds lovely. Oh Daemon, take care of my estoc, will you?" she replied, then turned to the housecat in her party.

"Al-... Yes m'lady," he stated calmly, hefting the aforementioned sword habitually and wrapping it in a length of oiled linen intended specifically for that.

"Now then. Let us see this vaunted tavern, Lord Thane," Amber proffered curiously.

She turned her attention to her retainers.

"Elyssia, will you handle matters back at the Embassy for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, m'lady," the Wardress replied, "But what about you?"

"I'm certain Lord Thane and I can handle ourselves," she replied.

Magna, standing off to the side, nudged her sister and indicated their charge. To which River responded with a nod. The two ventured to the tavern with River following a safe distance behind. At the tavern, the two were guided to a private table while River kept watch. Her ears caught a familiar tune being played by a badger bard. She briefly turned her attention to him and saw that he was also keenly interested in the lady of the Rabbit Clan and the lord of the Wolf Clan.

"Horace? What's he doing here? Did Scarlet send him to keep an eye on us?" the huntress wondered.

While River watched them, Thane and Amber sat at their table enjoying some mild conversation.

"So, I'm curious, why join the tournament? Aren't you expected to solve things via diplomacy? I'd understand if one of your retainers were in it, bodyguards have to keep their skills sharp, but I'm quite surprised to have been pitted against the heir apparent to the Rabbit Clan, I admit," the wolf asked.

"Why not? Just because I'm rabbit does not mean I can not have an interest in fencing. If everyone followed their clan's traditional vocations unquestionably, what would be the point of even holding the tournaments?" she answered.

"Fair enough. So… what are your plans now? The tournament's over, but you don't seem to be preparing for a journey back home." he inquired.

"Ah, well… Just because I'm in a tournament does not mean I can't practice my clan's signature competencies, you know. Plenty of prominent people to meet and greet here, and many of them are not in any hurry to leave. Just like you, come to think of it." she proffered sweetly.

"Well, I am, as they used to say, between obligations at the moment. Something will crop up sooner or later, I'm sure, but for now, I'm content to actually live the life of noble bon-vivant, as it were. Care to assist me, perchance? With you at my arm, I'd be the envy of every heir and vassal out here," he quipped playfully, "Joking aside, if you do not have any outstanding obligations, I'd be delighted to have your company while we're in this city."

"Sounds nice. If nothing else, I won't be lacking a sparring partner, right?" she teased, nibbling on her lip thoughtfully, "Though, seriously enough, I'm also hoping to see the sights and maybe do some exploration. There were rumors of ruins in the vicinity, so I'm sure the locals have something noteworthy to show or maybe even sell. Antiquities are another topic near and dear to me, I must confess. There's just something special about the physical embodiments of history… ah, oh well. If nothing else, I'll be able to hone my fencing further."

"I'm afraid history is one subject that is not my forte, but if it fascinates you then I'm not against looking into it a bit," he stated, "Perhaps I may learn something from our encounter as well."

The two continued their chat, often poking fun at each other. Eventually they headed back to their respective embassies. When Thane came into the Wolf Embassy he noticed Magna present and had known about River tailing him for most of the night.

"Where's Gale?" he asked.

"No one knows, he ran off to Wyld only knows where," Magna answered, "How was your first dinner with your new mistress?"

"Amber is not a mistress of any kind, she is a friend nothing more," he sighed.

"Certainly seems that way," River teased, "And at least she's not a bandit like your last mistress."

"Scarlet is not a mistress either, I've told you that," he growled.

"Speaking of Scarlet, apparently she sent Horace to keep an eye on you," River stated more seriously.

"Even if he was present, how do you know he was there to keep an eye on me? He can come and go as he pleases, why does it have to be under Scarlet's order?" he replied.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

At the same time, Amber had returned to the Rabbit Clan's embassy where she was greeted by her own entourage.

"How went your first date, Lady Amber?" Elyssia asked.

"It was not much of a date but the next few weeks are looking promising on that regard," she replied cheerfully.

At that, Barnaby stood up from where he was sitting and headed out of the room muttering something.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling well and that he was going to lie down," Daemon answered.

"I wonder if he'll be ok? He seems to be ill a lot as of late. Perhaps it's all the sweets? Maybe we should think about changing how many pastries he eats," Amber sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure that would be a good idea. Barnaby can be quite stubborn plus I suspect he hides his stash within his bag," Elyssia sighed in return.

"Whatever the case, Daemon keep an eye on him through the week. We'll see if his condition improves, if not we may need to take him to see a healer at the Bear Embassy," Amber commanded.

The next day began their time training together outside the city and their retainers would watch their sparring sessions intently. As they rested the third day in, a messenger from the Rabbit Embassy hopped up and delivered a missive to Elyssia.

"Lady Amber, a message for you," Elyssia stated handing the scroll to the heiress.

After reading the scroll Amber's eyes lit up brightly.

"It seems the nearby ruins have been opened up and are ready for casual examination," she stated, "Would you care to join me for a small adventure tomorrow, Lord Thane?"

"Gladly," he replied.

-Revised Chapter-


	2. The Rat Clan

AN: Sargon is not the ugly pale shrivelled-up furless thing we actually see in the game. He's actually rather handsome in this chapter. At least as "handsome" as a rat can be.

 _"What is this place?" he wondered. Asking someone was out of question, simply due to lack of anyone to ask. Sargon knew that he was dreaming - lucid dreams were a part of meditation training, and so was the practice of recognizing when he was dreaming or not. But this place… The dreams usually took form that the dreamer was familiar with. But never in his wildest imaginations and worst catastrophes had he ever seen anything like… this._

 _The field ahead was huge. And then there was a river. And there was a ruin across the river. And many other details. Not that he could concentrate on any. Because if what he surmised was true, he was looking upon the greatest battlefield ever. Stretching beyond the horizons, miles and miles of mud churned into semi-liquid gunk, crossed with makeshift enfilades and ramparts, hastily dug into dirt, littered with debris and… bodies._

 _"Incredible. What could have caused this devastation?" he mused as he knelt by a hole in the ground. A fireball spell? Maybe. But even he, one of the greatest mages Armello had seen in ages, would be hard-pressed to hurl one to create such a hole. And there were many of them. An army of mages? A nation of mages? Some kind of magic beyond his understanding, terrifying and tremendous both in scale and power?_

 _"...Welcome to Verdant Knoll." He spun around nimbly, preparing to defend himself… Or maybe just stare incredulously at the speaker. He never saw her before. A she-wolf. A white she-wolf. A blazing white she-wolf, not that she haven't tried to cover THAT up with some kind of… clothes? Uniform? Drab, green and brown and liberally splattered with mud. Some kind of… spear? Or maybe a strange magic staff?_

 _"Enjoying the view? This is future, Sargon. In case you're wondering, there's over two million dead below your feet. All in the last month. The river over there? It runs blood."_

 _Rat mage snarled, his forearm swinging wildly as he tried to push the horror away. "THIS is our future? The war that ended everyone?" he asked, dreading the answer, "What kind of magic could have caused this!? What mage is so insane as to desire that desolation? And don't tell me it was me. It was not. It WAS NOT!"_

 _"You? Don't flatter yourself. By this day, magic is forgotten. All that you see is caused by nothing more and nothing less than steel, gunpowder and gasoline. And this is not the end. Just… A little break."_

 _As he was about to rebuke the apparition, an ominous whistle pierced his ears. Something… is falling. And then the earth flew, blown in a great clumps skyward, the cloud of dust cored red. And not just one. Hundreds. Thousands. Falling out of the sky and ripping earth relentlessly._

 _"Artillery barrage. Come, time to run through barbed wire. It will be fun." He didn't even had the time to respond when one of the… projectiles fell into the ground next to him and tossed him into the air like a rag doll._

Sargon sat up on the bed abruptly, hand clutching his ribs as he panted heavily. "...Just a dream. Just… a dream," he muttered, trying in vain to reassure himself. The dream. Could it be… He slipped off the linens and shuffled towards the bookshelf, claw running along the spines until he found the tome he wanted - "Upon dreams".

"It was not just a dream. It was a god damned prophecy," he whispered, too shocked to keep his words silent, as the book obligingly clarified, "She-wolf… She is the key to this… this end of the world. I must find her. I must… I must do whatever it takes to make sure this cataclysm does not become reality."

As he reached the end of this thought, a tapping was heard at his chamber door. Instinctively, he grabbed his magic staff. In the Rat Clan, there were very few anyone could trust. Sargon had known entire families that had turned on each other for wealth or power. He opened the peephole on the door and peered out.

"Who's there?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's me, Sargon. I must speak with you, will you let me in?" the stranger on the other side replied in a familiar voice.

"If it is you, then tell me by what code I know you," the mage replied.

"The dinner bell is sounded by a silver spoon," the other replied in a hushed tone.

Sargon quickly opened the door and allowed his guest in, then promptly slammed the door and relocked it. As he did, the guest pulled back his hood.

"Mercurio, you should know how dangerous it is for you to come see me," the mage lectured.

"Perhaps, but I need your council, my friend. It is exactly as you predicted, Telvis betrayed me," the baron sighed.

"I warned you, even our closest friends may not be so loyal. You have many enemies, but I suppose even your childhood friend's death will not stop you," the mage sighed.

"No, I must keep on. But Telvis was a great asset to me and I've felt his loss in my operations. Directing my agents myself has been a trying ordeal and I haven't had the time to plan my next move," the baron answered.

"I'm surprised you came to me," Sargon sighed.

"You have contacts besides myself. A mage as powerful and insightful as you is someone that a good many in the Rat Clan come to. You must know someone I can trust to be friends with," Mercurio concluded.

"Actually, I do. But, being friends with them may come at a price. What are you willing to pay?" the mage asked.

"To achieve my dream of a united Rat Clan, I will pay any price, save for life of a loyal friend," the baron answered.

Sargon sighed. He really didn't want to rush with this, but if what he just saw was true, then he was already out of time and needed to buy some by any means possible. "Mercurio. My friend. What I am going to tell you now will change much. Initially, I did not plan on this until much later, if at all, but.. Needs must. Between the situation with Telvis and the disturbing news I've received, I'm afraid our options are drastically narrowed. I have cultivated contacts with the Night Sisters, and I believe that the time is right to introduce you to them. Their services are not cheap, but at this time, you stand to gain tenfold more if you employ their services."

"The Night Sisters?!" Mercurio exclaimed, taken aback. After a brief moment to calm himself he sighed and continued, "If it is within your confidence that we meet, I will abide by your judgement on the matter. But what disturbing news have you received that is so urgent?"

"I am not confident yet. My sources are nebulous to put it mildly. But if what I've learned is right?... Mercurio. We might be heading into the war unlike any war we fought before. The war that will engulf the whole world and plunge it into madness," Sargon admitted heavily, "The worst about all of this is that I have nothing I could show as positive evidence. Sure, I have my hunches and snippets of information, but… Let's just say that if I were to call for drastic measures based on such meager evidence, even you would doubt my sanity. The rest, well… They would call me feebleminded, and they would be right to do so. I certainly would've done that myself, if it were someone else who came to me bearing such ill omens."

"For now, we move carefully then. If this catastrophic war is to happen we must prevent it but we must know more and have evidence before making rash actions. The thought of being introduced to the Night Mother is still a shock but I trust you, in the matter of this news and in the matter of the allies you believe are best for my goals," the baron replied with a smile, placing a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder.

Sargon laughed bitterly, as he glanced towards the window. "Allies, heh. We know darn well that there are no allies in this, Mercurio. Not amongst our kin, at least. No, we rats have grown complacent and treacherous, too willing to play our little games of dominance and subterfuge among ourselves. The Night Sisters are not allies, make no mistake about that. They're mercenaries. They will stand by you, so long as your gold is good, and you may wring more loyalty out of them if you promise them more legitimacy as you gain the influence in our clan… but that's it," he proffered, "I fear that our only option of survival is to unite the clan of Rats under one leader. You. And, what's equally important - we must turn our gaze to other clans and interfere. They must become as disjointed and anarchist as we currently are, so that their power wanes while yours grows. If we are to stand strong, then you must become unassailable. Ideally, you should be also the only noble whom king trusts and values above all others. You must become a duke, by any means available, or all is lost for us."

"Perhaps there is a way to trade my own loyalty for the Night Mother's? I would be willing to offer such a deal. What I am not willing to do is involve the other clans in this. I would like to avoid causing collateral damage to the other clans as much as possible. The Wolves and Rabbits are already not fond of us and our relationship with the Bears is tenuously indifferent," the baron replied.

"Indeed. I had not wanted to resort to such underhanded methods before, but… It seems to me that the best option we have is to sow dissent between Wolf Clan tribes. They are the strongest clan, both politically and martially, and it is not out of question that the up and coming leader of the clan has designs on the throne of Armello itself. Bradley holds fast, for now, but Lions are not quite the force they used to be. And those reports from the county of dogs… Their army is quickly shaping into something new. New and effective. Most tribes don't innovate in warfare much - indeed, some are like razorbacks in their views… But dogs eschew such ideals and instead seek efficiency for their forces. We need them marginalized and shunted to the side, lest they prove themselves to be the nucleus of armored fist that will propel a wolf on the throne." - replied Sargon thoughtfully - "My nebulous sources I've mentioned before implicate specifically Wolves as the ones who will plunge us into the war. Besides, decreasing their stature in court will aid you - being the favorite of king will decrease the number of attempts on your life from our own kin, if nothing else. Not to mention that if you become the patron of Night Sisters, they might be reluctant to take contracts on you."

"Hmm perhaps… But tell me, if we must damage the Wolf Clan, is there a way to damage them only to the extent that they may recover? Whether we like it or not, Armello needs the Wolf Clan. They ARE Armello's military after all. It is Wolf Clan warriors that defend our borders when aggressors such as the Aquarians come knocking. And I believe we should minimize our focus on the Rabbits and Bears as much as possible. The Rabbits will be needed if the Wolves are to recover from our efforts," Mercurio replied thoughtfully. At this point he paused for a moment and gathered a few thoughts before continuing with a light chuckle, "I have heard rumors of Lord Thane, but none that proposed he was after the throne for himself. Most rumors I have heard is that he is currently courting the Rabbit Clan's countess, Lady Amber."

Sargon sighed. Rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes. And no. What I'm hoping for is greater disunity among the tribes comprising the clan without jeopardising their loyalty to the king and kingdom. Understand me right, Mercurio - undercutting the Wolf Clan as a force is both necessary and unacceptable. We can not afford them to make an attempt on the throne, and we can not allow them to fall apart. The only solution that comes to mind is to create inner tensions so that they would answer the call of Bradley, if the war comes, but in the same time look on each other with suspicion, unwilling to back their fellow tribes if they attempt anything… destabilizing. I wish there was some way to dissolve the idea of clans and instead have each tribe be directly subordinated to king, but that is a pipe dream. The conclave of every tribe representatives would be massive, and laws would be appropriately sluggish. And the only alternative is to return back to the days of absolute despotism, where king's word was the law and sacrosanct… Neither is a pleasant alternative. No, as much as I loathe this, inciting headbutting within wolves and maybe rabbits is the only safe way to contain this until you become the primary force in the court."

"Then their cardinal law, the Uniting Howl, will pose a problem. They are more loyal to themselves, to a harmony between their tribes, than the king. How do we get a clan that is forged in hardship by its unity to fight itself but still remain tied together if hard times come?" Mercurio sighed, "And Lord Thane… I have met him only once but I cannot bring myself to detest him. I believe that he may become a valuable friend to me, he seems to support the idea of a united Armello, in the same way I believe in a united Rat Clan. Sargon, there must be another way. We have found alternate routes before, are you absolutely certain that this is the correct route? I have done terrible things before, but none has made me feel this… uncertain..."

"No, there… no. wait. Perhaps, there is," Sargon changed the tone slightly, "How do you feel about the old switcheroo? First, we plant the evidence that Thane had betrayed king. Then, we give things some time to come to heat, but before there is any execution, we, ahem, discover the subterfuge and reveal that Thane was framed? This will create a modicum of goodwill between you and him if he believes that you went that extra mile to ensure his innocence, and in the same time we can plant the doubt in his tribes in his head, if we can leave the tracks that vaguely lead to razorbacks or dogs."

"The Dogs, I see as a greater problem. They are currently all but divided against themselves. With two leaders struggling to attain leadership within their tribe. Countess del Mar and Duke Durnail. The Duke and his followers are fiercely loyal but the Countess may be exactly what we need. The question then becomes how to fan her disloyalty to her Clan into a full-blown Clan-wide conflict?" the baron hummed thoughtfully.

"Simple. We poison the king against the dogs. Bradley is given to moods, it would not be too hard to persuade him that dogs are making an attempt at secession. Also, I have not told you that officially, but… Durnail does not have long to live. It's not obvious to untrained eye, but… He has a sickness within him, and it will claim him before the first snows, mark my words," suggested Sargon, "Vandeia Zarina del Mar is prideful, she would take any perceived slight against the dogs as an intentional one and react accordingly. Between her fiery temper and Bradley's suspiciousness, it is quite likely that Bradley will pass all manner of stifling little laws upon the dogs just to remind her who is king… and she will chafe under such a heavy yoke."

"The Duke and his people must have someone who will still speak against her. I have a hard time believing that a man as formidable as he does not have a plan for his eventual fall. He is after all, a self-made man. And men who climb the ranks through their blood, sweat, and tears are nothing to scoff at," Mercurio suggested.

"He can not exclude del Mar from the line of succession. After all, it was her father who is the rightful Duke. Durnail had been given the title only because at the moment, del Mar was not of age. But her becoming a countess is set in stone, and nothing can change that," explained Sargon, "Besides, it's not like the duke has any issue of his own, so..."

Sargon grabbed a few belongings, including a ring which he slipped onto a finger, then without a word motioned for Mercurio to follow. Scarspire, the Rat Capital, was raining again. It was nearly always raining in Stormbasin, the Rat territory. Still Sargon led Mercurio to an old tavern nearby. They approached the bar and sat in stools.

"I'll have some brazenberry ale mixed with a bit of hot lemon juice," Sargon stated, "My friend will have the same." Taverner heaved a little sigh as he turned around, kicking the keg lightly. It wobbled, but sloshed, showing that there was some ale inside. Barkeep sighed again, as he bent over, grunting, to fill the mugs.

"You really should place that keg on the counter. Brazenberr's getting popular again, I hear," Mercurio quipped idly, as he wrapped his hands around the mug and sipped it gingerly. Lemon gave the whole mixture an unexpected sharp note, sourness mixing well with the tart taste of brazenberry, "Hah, I have to remember this drink."

Neither of them took specific notice or bartender pushing a discrete switch next to the keg while he was down there. Sargon already knew that there was some kind of mechanism to alert the inner sanctum. Soon, a welcoming party would arrive. The question was merely whom.

He glanced towards the doors that slid open quietly. And nudged Mercurio with an elbow, quirking his brow in the direction of the door.

The baron's brows rose in response. "...Damn," he proffered with a feeling, "Is THAT on sale?" Mercurio likely meant that to be a discreet remark, but..

"Well, that depends, big boy. Do you think you can afford me?" she murred, passing by him, her tailtip sliding along Mercurio's ear enticingly.

The baron growled as he stood up abruptly, "...Oh gods damn it, yes."

Sargon chuckled lightly, as he got comfortable on the stool, "Well, go on in, then. Our business can wait until you get the lust out of your system."

The wench, however, tugged on Sargon's ear saucily, "Now, now, good sir. Who would take care of my sister in the meanwhile? Come, come."

Exchanging bemused glances, they stood up and followed the enticingly wiggling figure through the door, followed in turn by envious eyes and good natured catcalling.

"Right, follow me," she stated, her tone shifting from flirtatious to businesslike.

Mercurio's face fell at such an abrupt shift. "Well, damn. Now I wish I was a little slower," he muttered with a shameless grin.

"Time and place for everything, Grinning Blade. I wouldn't expect too much, though, if I were you," Sargon proffered from other side, "As enticing as Zosha is, better men have tried and failed to conquer that fortress."

Mercurio growled playfully. "Let the better men be better, and let me be the rat, Sargon."

"Laugh if you will Grinning Blade, but we take our business seriously. If you are not going to be serious then you waste our time and we have no patience for those who waste our time," she replied coldly.

"It seems I have offended you. Please accept my apologies," the baron stated in a more serious tone.

She huffed as she marched to the front and began to lead them on, through a hidden passage. Mercurio couldn't help but stare at her rump and the way her tail swished as she walked. If nothing else, he had to admire how well-built and easy to look at the heiress to the Night Sisters guild was. Still, being who she was and who he was, he needed to remain vigilant. Many other barons of the clan had fallen victim to the Night Sisters based on much less. She escorted them to a large chamber with a long ovular table. This chamber was cleaner than the pub they were in before and brightly lit with torches on the walls, decorated with fine tapestries. A luxurious chamber told of the guild's wealth but it's calm atmosphere belied the danger that loomed within. In a cozy armchair between two lit lampposts sat an elderly rat woman, who beckoned Zosha to her side. For her role here, Zosha walked and stood to the side of the woman.

"Gentlemen, as one of you already knows, this is the Night Mother. She is no longer capable of speaking above a mutter so I act as her voice in council," Zosha stated matter-of-factly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, madam. I am Mercurio the Grinning Blade," he introduced.

"She says she knows of you already but is pleased to have the opportunity to meet you so formally," Zosha interpreted.

"I will skip the pleasantries, as your protege has informed me you do not like wasting time. My objective is to unify the whole of the Rat Clan. To that end, I must become the Duke of the Rat Clan. With your loyal support, I would reward your guild quite handsomely and remember your service my entire time as Duke. Or, we may remain as business associates if you would rather. In the long run, would it not benefit your guild more to have a high-ranking official as a benefactor? My gold or my loyalty, both are offered to you. Or you may have both if that pleases you," Mercurio explained.

"She says she will accept your loyalty as long as Sargon will vouch for your character. She also reminds you that from here on, we will be watching and if your claims of loyalty are false you will be made an example of. However, we are still what we are and when you ask for our services, you must ask with your wallet," the young heiress replied.

"Mercurio is my most trusted friend. I have known him for many years. There is none within all of Armello that I trust or believe in more. His claims are true, he values loyalty as I do. If you have made the decision to believe in him based on what I say, then I beg of you to believe in him," Sargon replied.

"You are most gracious, m'lady. You have my solemn word, every contract I ask you of shall be paid in full the amount you ask," the baron agreed.

A few more of the Night Sisters came out of where they were hiding carrying a scroll and a quill and laid them on the table before Mercurio.

"She says that a contract like this must be in writing and must be signed. However, this is of utmost importance. To sign with ink would be an insult. You must sign in your blood," Zosha stated, extending to him one of her daggers.

This was a test of trust, if he trusted the Night Sisters as he claimed he was willing to, he would accept the dagger and draw his blood to use as ink. The Night Mother and her guild watched intently as he took the dagger and drew the blood from his left hand to sign the contract. He signed the contract, ignoring the possibility of the dagger being poisoned.

"The Den Mother assigns Zosha the Whirlwind as your personal liaison to us. All that you need from us will go through her, but be mindful that she is how our eyes and ears will be on you," Zosha explained. Once she finished she did a double-take out of sheer shock, "Wha- wait! Night Mother, please reconsider!" she pleaded.

Once more in a tone no one could hear, except the Whirlwind herself.

"As-as you command, Mother. Forgive my insolence, you know best," she sighed in defeat.

They left the Night Mother's chamber and Zosha sighed.

"I think it is best that Sargon and I leave you to collect some belongings and your thoughts, you may join me at my home when you are ready," Mercurio told her warmly.

"Thank you," she muttered in response.

The following day Mercurio and Zosha set out to accompany Sargon to the capital. As the carriage reached the border of Stormbasin, they could see the walls and mountains of Snowpeak to the Northeast. Mercurio and Sargon stared at it intently.

"Snowpeak, Wolf territory. They're so used to their own harsh territory I often wonder if they could survive outside if they were forced to leave Snowpeak," Mercurio pondered.

"Of course they could, do not forget that the Wolf Clan is the hardiest of Armello's Great Clans. The tribes that comprise the Wolf Clan are no strangers to hardship," Sargon replied.

"If we're going to start operations in Armello Central, we need to go over the details about the other clans. I really don't want to go into this campaign without an idea of what I'm up against or what the plan is," Zosha stated.

"Aside from the Wolf Tribe, who lead the clan. The Wolf Clan is also made up of the Coyote Tribe, who lead a very spiritual lifestyle and practice combat as a form of meditation and self-discipline. The Snow Leopard Tribe, who hold strongly to their values of honor and morality, so strongly that most would rather die than betray their clan. And finally the Razorback Tribe, they're loud and boisterous and have often been called 'war-born' due to how much value they place on honor through battle," Sargon explained.

"How do they keep from falling apart of their own volition?" she asked.

"Their cardinal law, the Uniting Howl. 'The strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf.' They each define it differently but at the end of the day it means that they respect each other's cultural differences and band together when times are tough," Mercurio replied, "I wish our own clan held such values…"

"What of the Rabbit and Bear Clans then?" Zosha asked.

"The Rabbits have the Ocelot, Tortoise, and Bullfrog tribes. The Rabbit Clan is renowned for their diplomatic savvy, the entire Rabbit Tribe is supposedly full of silver-tongued devils. Ocelots are known for their attention to detail in everything they do, the Rabbit Clan employs them as scouts and emissaries. Tortoises are known to live very long lives, hundreds of years at a time in fact, the Rabbits rightfully prize their wisdom. Then the Bullfrogs, they're used as little more than messengers and scribes, although I have heard stories about their cooking," Sargon explained, "The Rabbit Clan is also the most business savvy, they know how money and business work and they put it to work for them. They have had close ties with the Wolf Clan for hundreds of years. Mostly due to the fact that the Wolves used to put themselves out as mercenaries and the Rabbits were their core clientele. Over time, the Wolves began to accept jobs almost exclusively from the Rabbits."

"As for the Bears, we can only confirm two other tribes. The Ox and the Panther Tribes. Their fourth tribe, the Owls are so secretive their mere existence has been reduced to rumor. The Bears themselves are healers and apothecaries. No one outside their clan knows exactly what role the Oxen play but we do know they're important to Bear Clan society. The Panthers are paladins, they tend to the needs of the people but they've also been responsible for hunting down Rot Mages and the occasional bandit. As for the Owls, they're a mystery, a carefully guarded secret in the Bear Clan. Most rumors about them say that the Owls are the real masters of the Bear Clan," Mercurio replied.

"So that's the gist of it then? Now what about our plans, I know you two have worked something out. At least clue me in to what you need me to do," she sighed.

"The Wolf Clan could become a problem very soon. We need to put some effort into weakening them, but we cannot afford for their clan to collapse. At present, the plan is to set the King against their unofficial tribe, the Dogs. Doing so will feed the fires of separatist notions within the mind of one Countess del Mar," Sargon began.

"So, I take it you want me to see to Duke Durnail. Make sure he isn't in a position to oppose her decisions?" Zosha asked.

"No, nature will tend to that. It's kept out of public's eye, but Durnail is at the death's door, and there is no cure for his sickness. He will be gone by the first snows. We can not afford any overt moves against Dogs until the spring, anyways, so... In the meantime, Prince Thane shall be our focus. We need the King to declare Thane a traitor for the time being but we cannot afford to lose him. He will be an asset later on and we must preserve his life," Sargon continued.

"Then what need have you of me? Or do you just need a nanny for your count here?" she grinned.

"Oh we have need of you my dear, how else do you propose Lord Thane to be declared a traitor? We need you to plant the seeds of doubt in the lad within the King's mind," Mercurio explained.

"So, I plant the evidence for his guards to find and Lord Thane is declared a traitor. No doubt Lord Thane's guards will be with him, I have no desire to be reduced to a pincushion," she huffed.

"Worry not, you will be ahead of Lord Thane by at least two days. I doubt that the Huntress will leave her master's side for that long a period of time," the baron consoled.

"And if I am discovered by the guards?" she asked.

"There is no pleasing you is there? You do what you have to in order to evade said guards. Oh and be careful, rumors abound that Lord Thane has connections to the Bandit Queen. Her informants may tip off Thane prematurely - if he discovers the set-up by himself, then we've only spent effort and money for no gain. He must remain isolated and clueless until we sweep in with the evidence to clear him. So stay away from those oddlaws at all costs. If they catch the wind of our operation, they will doubtlessly inform Thane just to gain his continued favor," Mercurio informed.

"I do not understand how the Prince of Wolves comes to have friends within a such a ragtag group, let alone the leader of such a group," she huffed.

"In the same way as the duke of Rats becomes involved with Night Sisters. Thane is not stupid, Zosha. He is well-aware that any successful ruler must have some extralegal means at his disposal, And for all her faults, the self-styled Bandit Queen has so far acquitted herself as a businesswoman rather than brigand she purports to be. You do the math. While at it, Rabbits… You may also wish to avoid the Far-Seeker if she's about. The nickname itself is a good suggestion as to why. She sees far and well, and seeks a lot of things that even we don't know about. I wouldn't hazard a guess as to what means she has at her disposal, if she were to go against you. Pray, do not test her. I'd rather you come back with the shield then on the shield, if you know what I mean. There are also rumors going around that she has a relationship with our Winter Wolf, and we all defend our mates with all that we have," Sargon explained.

"So let me understand this job correctly, I am to plant evidence against Lord Thane that irks the King against him. I am to do this without alerting the guards and avoiding any allies he may have about. Is that the lot of it?" she summarized.

"Yes, Zosha. How much gold do you require to see this task done?" Mercurio asked.

"At present, 50. It's a low cost because there does not seem to be a killing involved. Now if I were to be asked to kill someone, that would be a different matter. And if you do need me to kill on this job the cost will climb proportionally to the importance of the individual," she replied.

"I'm afraid we might have to ask that of you, but the payment for it will come from my wallet. Lord Thane will be meeting with an aged razorback general in the capital in four days according to my informants. I must ask that you ensure he never meets the general," Sargon added. He paused, then quickly added, "Within reason, of course. While it would be beneficial that he does not meet the general, it will not be as beneficial as to justify general coming to a soon end. Delay, misdirect, bribe if you have to, but try to swing it without any blood shed. The less death comes with all of this, the better we all will be in the long run. Ah, any reasonable bribe you have to make will be, of course, recompensed."

"Perhaps hiring thieves to do this job instead would be wise?" she suggested.

"No, the Bandit Queen has fairly cordial relationships with thieves. We can not rely on them not to pass information, and trying to hire loners… yeah, I can see your expression. Never a good idea. Besides, there WILL be some assassinations in the future, as unfortunate as it is, and I'd like for us to build up a good rapport and respect by then. Call it acclimatizing, after all, we're going to be colleagues for quite a long while… This part is important, so listen well, Lord Thane and this general will be meeting to hand off an idol to be taken back to Snowpeak. The Den Mother plans to trade this idol with the Bears for some unknown reason, we need that idol, or rather we need it to disappear, for this plan to work," Sargon explained.

"You know, you don't seem like a person who likes what we do," quipped Zosha thoughtfully, "Why did you even bother to contact the Night Mother? For all I know, you could be better served by cultivating contacts with Bandit Queen and supplanting Thane as her primary patron. So why make such an effort to get in good with a bunch of killers like us?"

Sargon sighed. "You are right. I detest killing. Each time I have to consign myself to knowledge that one more needs to die for the greater good, I mourn the potential wasted. But, as I have already said, it's for the greater good. My paws are already stained with blood, and if it means that my children will never have to endure the same, I'll gladly stain them over and over and over until I am confident that I am leaving a better world for my descendants then one I was born in," he proffered solemnly, "Many disagree with my vision of the future. They are content with majority of people being illiterate, ignorant and literally enslaved. Some of them can be bought. Persuaded. Supplanted. Swindled. But some? Some have to die, no matter what. If left alive, they will never let the future shine as I want it to. And that is why I make my bid to the Night Mother. For the future. And, if you do good, your children may inherit this future as well."

"Do you agree with this, Grinning Blade?" she asked.

"Very much so. That was one of the first things that brought Sargon and I together as friends. A shared vision of a better world. And why I beg you to do all you can to ensure Lord Thane's survival in this. Whether he knows it or not, Lord Thane shares this vision as well," Mercurio replied somberly.

A knock on the carriage door signified that they were approaching the capital's gates. Zosha picked up her belongings and prepared to begin her operations.

"Where are we staying while here at the capital?" she asked.

"I have purchased a manor close by to the castle. It's equipped with enough rooms, an office, a study, and a basement. We'll be able to make use of it for all of our operations," Mercurio answered, "Oh, it also has a secret passage. The builder of the mansion was quite a lecher and ordered a tunnel constructed under the street to the brothel in next quarter. The brothel is no more, I'm afraid, but I have discreetly purchased the lot as well, and ordered a construction of warehouse there. You might find this convenient."

"I will relay the message back to the Night Mother, this will indeed serve our purposes well," she replied. Finishing that statement she found herself thinking of the baron as a shameless lech for the second time since meeting him.

Mercurio winked at her, "One last thing to mention. While I am not opposed to you lot using this warehouse as a base of operations for your other customs, I insist on your organisation taking full responsibility for the security. If you're discovered there, I will disavow all knowledge. Fair enough, I believe."

"Fair enough. If it so happens that we're discovered, there will be a mysterious fire at the warehouse before the inquisitors find any trace leading to you. It goes without saying that none of our operatives would consider letting themselves be taken alive. And… thank you for that gracious opportunity. I am fully cognizant of how much of a boon you're handing us there, and I am certain that Night Mother will acknowledge your good will as well," she replied in her business tone.

"There is no need for thanks. What aids you, aids me, after all. Consider this my first contribution to your guild," he replied with a smile she couldn't help but find charming.

Zosha turned and left without another word, disappearing into a crowd of people heading into the city.

Sargon clicked his tongue. "I hope you know what you're doing here, Mercurio. Giving a guild a base so close to castle? King might make an example out of you in principle," he quipped.

"Let me worry about that, Sargon. I meant what I said earlier - the guild needs to be brought into fold, and this show of trust on my side will give them an insensitive to heed my counsel henceforth. I'm confident they will be able to keep my aid out of sight. It's their heads if they don't," replied Mercurio, "Besides, well… If I give Zosha the lodgings that are easily accessible to mine… you get the drift, don't you? The heart tends to go yonder, and she's… interesting, to put it mildly."

"Hopefully, your amorous endeavours won't doom us all, Mercurio," Sargon replied tiredly, "As for her… Lofty goals. Very lofty goals. But then again, aiming high and achieving higher was never an issue for you, now was it? For all that it's worth, I wish you good luck."

Heading to this aged manor they heard a town crier stating something about Alvaskrr Brandy being banned in Armello Central now.

"Well, there goes the only Wolf Clan drink I was fond of…" Mercurio sighed.

"All the better, hard to form cohesive thoughts when merely a sip of that is enough to make even a man of your caliber drunk," Sargon remarked with a snarky grin, "Besides, what will your new lady-friend think of you becoming drunk in a tavern the eve before your meeting with His Majesty King Bradley?"

"Hmm, you make a fair point," Mercurio chuckled, "All for the best I suppose. I need to get ready anyway. Plan my statements and the like."

The next day, the King's men had come to fetch Sargon and Mercurio. During the night, Mercurio had been up too late, preparing himself and passed out in the study and Sargon was forced to put his friend to bed. Now they were being brought before the king. King Bradley was finishing a meeting with the representatives of the other clans.

"Den Mother Reyya Silvermane, leader of the Wolf Clan. Grandmaster Darryl, leader of the Rabbit Clan. And Archbishop Thaddius Roland Burrows, supposed leader of the Bear Clan," Sargon whispered to Mercurio.

"Den Mother Reyya Silvermane. So that is Lord Thane's mother, I see the resemblance…" the baron mused to himself.

They hung back to listen to the what was being discussed.

"I am sorry, Reyya. But my decision is final. Stormtusk will just have to accept that his people simply cannot export that stuff anymore. With as strong as that stuff is, I'm surprised that your people can handle it," King Bradley apologized.

"Alright, my people have dealt with harsher blows than that, I suppose. The really hard part will be telling that old pig," she sighed, before chuckling about it, "Honestly, all this over a bit of liquor."

"I hardly think this is something to laugh about, Den Mother. My people have dealt with several health incidents already caused by that drink," Thaddius exclaimed.

"Of course, Archbishop. I meant no offense. My complaint was how Stormtusk is going to react to this. Your people have my deepest sympathies for the inconvenience. Now if we're done discussing trivialities, is the meeting adjourned?" she replied.

"Of course, I will not delay you all returning to your people any further. Safe travels home," Bradley dismissed.

With that the council left the meeting hall.

"M'lord, Sargon is here and he's brought a friend with him. He says it's important that the two of you meet," a tall doberman in full plate armor announced.

"Thank you, Captain Tacitus," the king replied, "Sargon, good to see you, old friend. I need your council on something. You and your friend come with me, please."

"Of course, m'lord but you seem a bit off. Are you ok?" Sargon asked.

"Fine, my friend. I've a bit of a cough but it should pass soon enough," the lion replied.

Sargon could feel something about the king that gave him an intense feeling of urgency. The king was most certainly not fine and he could feel the power at work behind this "bit of a cough" and it chilled the mage to the bone. Still, he covered up his concern for the time being and along with Mercurio, followed the king and the captain to a storage room where a number of glowing blue, rune-inscribed, stones of varying shapes and sizes floated and lit up the normally dark room.

"What are these things?" Mercurio asked.

"That is exactly why I asked your friend here to come. I was hoping he might have some explanation," the king replied, "Guard patrols around the ancient stone circles started finding them on an irregular basis about a month ago. I've shown no one else, I could've asked Archbishop Burrows but his people have a habit of hoarding such things."

"These are what's known as spirit stones, they are physical manifestations of pure and natural Wyld energy," Sargon replied.

"So they are powerful?" the king asked.

"Indeed sire. Very much so. Their physical size is irrelevant, as with the Wyld itself contained within the world we dwell, the object's size has no bearing on how much energy it can hold. They typically form when Wyld energy becomes too concentrated in one location and typically form in open space. There is some debate about whether or not it is possible for a living thing to become a spirit stone of sorts but thus far it's baseless speculation," Sargon explained.

"If such a thing is possible then maybe I should've asked Burrows for his help," King Bradley mused to himself.

While the king was lost in thought, Sargon discreetly signaled Mercurio to take one of the smaller stones and slip it into his pocket. Mercurio quickly and quietly grabbed one roughly the size of a golf ball and slipped it into a pocket on the inside of his coat. The king stared at the stones with vested interest, almost to the point where Sargon could see the beginnings of obsession and madness within the monarch's eyes.

"Take great care, m'lord. Benign as the Wyld is, trifling carelessly with said magic could prove a dangerous endeavor," the mage warned.

The king shook himself and turned to the rats.

"My apologies, now shall we return to the meeting hall? I feel it would be better to discuss your endeavors there," Bradley suggested, after clearing his throat.

"Of course, your majesty," Sargon replied.

Upon returning to the meeting hall, Mercurio drew in a deep breath as he began to explain.

"As you may know, I have been attempting to gain authority over the Rat Clan to clean it up, so to speak. Recently though, my scouts have informed me of a disturbing trend within the Wolf Clan. Know that I hold no personal grudge towards anyone within our neighboring clan and I believe that Den Mother Silvermane may be unaware of this but one Countess del Mar seems to be plotting against you. For what reason I cannot say for certain," he explained.

"Reyya did mention a Countess del Mar during the summit. Countess del Mar is apparently not a popular individual within the Wolf Clan. Still, I cannot act on this without some proof," the king sighed.

"Recently, an ally of ours was turned against us. Countess del Mar had paid him off to try to do away with my friend. In the interest of seeing how far her plot extended we discovered agents of hers within the capital planning to coerce you into setting your ire against us. Whispering to your lordship harsh laws and penalties in the interest of spreading the Rat Clan's instability throughout Armello," Sargon explained, handing King Bradley a scroll with a broken seal.

The broken seal was indeed Wolf Clan in origin but it was much different from any symbol previously seen from the Wolf Clan.

"It appears to be from the Wolf Clan but I don't recognize the symbol," he remarked.

"Countess del Mar does not see herself as a member of the Wolf Clan or as a citizen of Armello, rather she sees herself as Queen-to-be of her own separatist nation which she labels 'Dogland'," Mercurio answered, "That symbol is the 'official symbol of Dogland'. Treacherous nonsense if you ask me, sire."

"I will look into these accusations. Captain, see to this letter and launch an official inquisition into the Wolf Clan's unofficial tribe," Bradley commanded,

"As you command sire," the captain stated with a brief salute.

"Is there anything else, gentlemen?" Bradley asked.

"No m'lord," Mercurio replied.

"Nay sire," Sargon answered.

"Good, Captain will you see them out? I wish to be alone in my study for a while," he asked.

"Of course, m'lord," the captain answered.

Upon arriving back at the manner, Sargon noticed that Zosha had returned even before entering. Coming into the manor, they noticed her expression and felt her unease.

"Zosha! What happened? Are you alright?" Mercurio asked, frantic with concern.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Well forgive me for concerning myself with the well-being of someone I consider a friend," he huffed.

"But my mission was met with some success and some failure," she sighed.

"What happened?" Sargon asked.

"The old general is dead. I know my orders and I know I botched them but it was an unavoidable accident. I stole the idol exactly as planned and tried to render the old boar unconscious but something happened when I did. Something that's never happened before. It was as though he suffered a heart failure and passed before I could even try to save him," she sighed.

"...Oh? Were it someone else, I'd entertain the doubt they were overzealous with their actions, but you do have an excellent track record. I'd accept him having a heart failure… but he exhibited no disposition to it. If he were, I'd advise you about that beforehand. It could've been hidden condition, of course, but I'm afraid something more foul was at play. Did he die when you knocked him out, or when you took the idol?" Sargon inquired urgently.

"As I took the idol. I remember grasping it and hearing this weird gurgling. Turned around, and there he was, clutching his chest I've done my best to make it look like a botched burglary… So it's most likely he'd be declared dead of natural causes. The ones who gave him the task will probably suspect, though… But they'd suspect either way, upon finding the missing idol, no?." she replied nervously.

"Well, what is done is done. We can hardly expect you to prevent something none of us ferreted out so far. Good job on making it out safe and sound, though..." Mercurio sighed, his eyes narrowing as he spied something odd, "What is happening to your arm, though?"

She held up her arm and strange purple markings had appeared along her arm close to where she held the idol. When Sargon saw the markings he gasped and went pale-faced from the sight.

"Rot infection," he surmised.

"Is there a cure?" she asked, calmly, but with an edge underlying the tone.

"Mercurio, do you still have that stone?" Sargon asked.

"Of course, it's right here," he replied, producing the stone.

Sargon produced a box and held it towards Zosha, hesitantly she placed the idol into the box which Sargon then snapped shut. Without another word he motioned for Zosha to touch the stone Mercurio was holding. When Zosha touched the stone an intense pain shot through her body. Her body felt a lot lighter, as if a weight she'd been carrying around had been alleviated. Mercurio grabbed her wrist and held up her arm to look it over.

"What are you doing?" she yelped, jerking her wrist back and rubbing at it, "It's still bloody sore!"

"Hush. When it's about magic, always double check. I wanted to make sure none of this rot stuck around after Sargon's treatment. It would be a crying shame to let this pretty face become marred with skin rot, now wouldn't it be?" he replied calmly, "I'm not exactly an expert on magical mumbo-jumbo, but it looks like this idol is made of pure bad news to me, Sargon. Why do we need the thrice bedamned thing, again? It's pretty clear it ain't meant for anything good."

Sargon peered at the idol in the box, distractedly, "That's why we need it. This is the totem of putrescense. If you place that into city's water well… do the words black plague mean anything to you?... Ah, yes, you're both old enough to remember the last outbreak. The Lion Clan had never quite recovered from that, you know. Disease wasted away too many bloodlines. Barring royal line, there's barely any lion nobility left alive. In fact, most survivors are peasants from remote villages and nomads. Three fourths…. Chilling proportion, isn't it?"

He pulled out a length of fine chain from his pocket and started wrapping it around the box. Once, twice, thrice, fourth…. Considering there was at least ten yards of the chain, the box soon disappeared under the metal links. A reasonable precaution, given his explanation just now. "Come to think of it, this idol does have a secondary option. It can also guard a singular person from any disease. At the expense of everyone else, of course, unless it's contained properly. Maybe that's why general discarded his mortal shackles so promptly. If that idol held back some kind of lethal disease for him, taking possession of idol would've negated those protections and magically suppressed lethal diseases tend to onset very, ah… promptly, if suppression is lifted. One of the reasons why people rarely bother. No matter how powerful a mage, suppression cannot be maintained for more than a few days without mage falling asleep, and switching on the fly is all but impossible due to this rapid onset… And before you ask, yes, artifacts like this idol allow the option, but there's only so many of them exist in the world, and making a new one requires either divine miracle, a couple hundred years of devoted monastic adherence or a number of sacrifices. People sacrifices, just so we're clear. So not particularly popular. Last one was made by Countess Bathory… And well. You DO remember that her castle was stormed by the king's forces after she took to bathing in the blood of her subjects."

Mercurio stuck a finger into his ear and wiggled it, making an exaggerated motion of dislodging something. "Sargon. You're my dear friend, and I would say without hesitation that I love you like a brother, but in the name of all that is sane, I can REALLY do without impromptu lectures!"

Sargon had the good graces to look abashed and hastily made his excuses, leaving with the menacing box in his grasp. Mercurio sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Go to bed, Zosha. You're tired and you need your rest. On top of that, I expect Lord Thane will be showing up soon," he suggested, "I will be turning in as well. We all need to be at our top game in the nearest future, and you've been recently wounded. It's been taken care of, but no healing comes without price…"

"Wait, there is one other thing. Lord Thane is here in the capital ahead of schedule but he appears to be without his escorts. I saw no sign of the Huntress or the Unbroken, and it seems rumors of the Stone-Fist's self-imposed exile may be true," she reported.

"You're certain it's really him and that his bodyguards aren't with him?" Mercurio asked.

"Absolutely," she confirmed.

"Alright. Change of plans. Stay here and meet up with Sargon tomorrow. He will give you instructions for your next assignment. I will be taking care of the next part personally," he replied in a business tone.

"Are you suggesting-..." she started indignantly.

"I know you're capable but I need to tend to this myself. I must ensure that absolutely no harm befalls the Wolf Prince, no matter what," he interrupted, "Besides, we have other matters that require your expertise."

"What about my payment?" she asked.

"I placed your payment in your quarters last night," he informed, "As he said, Sargon will cover the cost for anything else. Now if you don't mind I have to pack up and be on my way."


	3. Rumblings

Author's note: The prologue chapter has been revised. Please make sure to at least reread the prologue before reading this chapter. Thank you.

Try though he might, Thane was unable to catch the thief that had supposedly killed the aging Razorback general and made off with the idol that the Den Mother was planning to trade with the Bears. Tracking them proved to be quite impossible - whoever it was, they were savvy enough to use pepper essence to mask all the scents. Thankfully, he knew better than to take a lungful off the bat. Weft of pepper was quite enough to put him off the idea. If they were that canny, it was pretty much a given they either took a good leap or crossed water somewhere to further complicate things. The idol was not the only thing taken, at it, so he was not sure if it was a concerted effort to procure the idol by some interested parties, or merely an opportunistic burglar biting off more than they could chew. Maybe Scarlet would tip him off - but that possibility was way down the line, for the time when the thief tried to sell the idol to one of the many fences. If they'd sell it at all, that is. Health-enhancing magic was quite a boon for anyone.

With a heavy heart, Thane left the apartments to compile a glum report on his findings. He found nothing implicating the Bears, but he also found nothing exonerating them beyond the shadow of doubt, and while he himself would've accepted the word of Sana on it's own, the Razorbacks would probably be less inclined to. Another headache. He took one last look at the body of the aged general before his men would begin the trek back to Snowpeak with the honored old boar's body.

"From dust we come, to dust we go. Be at peace, shield-brother." he muttered with heavy heart, turning away to attend to more pressing matters.

"Yer Lordship, need ya' anything b'fore we depart back t' clanground?" one of the grunts asked.

"Just tell me if any of you got a look at this thief? Anything at all?" he inquired.

"Nay, Yer Lordship. When we checked on th' general b'fore supper 'e was doin' jus' fine, then when we came t' check on 'im again b'fore lights out, 'e was uh departed…" the soldier answered.

Thane growled softly. "Figures. This is not an ordinary burglar, despite the effort to make it look so..." he mused, "Be on guard. While I doubt anything will happen, there is a possibility that whoever did this might attempt to take the body of our brother from you, to further conceal the means of their wrongdoing. I will handle the investigations here. My personal guard should be sufficient to attend to my security." He neglected to mention that his personal guard wouldn't be in city for three more days. Besides, it's not like he was helpless himself, now was he?

"Aye sir, stay safe m'lord," the soldier grunted, "We will bring our brother home, you have my word for it."

As the soldiers left, Thane turned his attention to his investigation. It would be pointless trying to sniff around so he decided on a different approach. He made his way first towards the chapel that served the Bear Clan as an embassy, hoping to get a private audience with the priest or priestess in charge.

"Think around the problem, Thane. If the problem seems insurmountable, think around it," the voice of his older brother Ralph echoed in his mind.

The chapel was quiet for the most part. Not a sabbath day, so there would be no sermons. Still, there were always the faithful who came daily. Thane was never one for the faith. Temples, chapels, and monasteries always had a strange feel to him. He brushed off his thoughts and walked down the center aisle to the priest in charge.

"Welcome my young friend, the Wyld embraces all. What service can we do for you?" a grizzly maybe a few years his senior asked.

"I must speak with the priest in charge, it's of the utmost importance. Clan business," he replied in a hushed tone.

"This way if you will," the priest replied and led Thane to a room with a long table and several chairs, "I'll summon the pastor, make yourself comfortable and help yourself to the fruit."

"Thank you," Thane replied calmly.

Thane plucked a peach from the wooden bowl and bit into it. He had always been fond of peaches and hoped that the pleasant juicy taste of the furred fruit would calm him. That hope had been in vain but he continued to eat the fruit.

"I was told a young wolf was here to see me on clan business, how can I assist you?" the pastor asked entering the room.

Thane took a moment to clear his mouth of the last bite and after a brief apology he explained the situation.

"Your eminence, I am in a quandary here. As you well know, there was a certain exchange planned to happen in a few days. And now, it seems that this might not be happening. Our general is dead through unknown means. It looks like he suffered a heart attack upon catching a burglar in his study, but really… you don't ascend to be a general of Razorbacks, if you're of nervous disposition. My soldiers will be around shortly to request the services of a priest to attend to body on the road home and perform the ordained rites before the general receives his traditional funeral. And the Forest Sister will not be here for another two days at the earliest. Someone is hard at work at disrupting our accord, and I am in dire need of information. Do you have any insights into this situation? I'm confident that the general in question discussed the trade with you before… Did he mention anything that might shed some light on this mystery, maybe?" Thane explained, "For that matter, perhaps any of the clergy here have heard anything? I'm not asking to betray the confidentiality of confession, obviously, but any rumors and such that found their way into ears of your monks might be of use to us to ferret out who is plotting against us, and why. The item in question is missing, and while we're only aware of it's disease-suppressing power, I imagine there is a way to use it for unspeakable evils, if Lady Sana desires to contain this item so strongly."

Priest rubbed his head sheepishly. "First of all, please accept my condolences," he began, "I will prepare an attendant to assist the general on his final path immediately after our conversation. Secondly, I'm afraid that I can not think of anything off the top of my head. The item in question was crafted by the Rats, and if anyone had a motive to target an item, it would be them. However, they expressed no interest in obtaining it legally, while having a significant claim to it, so I hesitate to point any accusatory fingers. As for those who would gain from further destabilization of relationships between our clans? As much as I hate to suggest this, the cause may be within your home. There's been ominous rumblings lately that dogs, under the rule of Countess del Mar, are preparing to do the unthinkable and secede from the nation of Armello. I am not quick to believe such rumors normally, but you know what they say… no smoke without fire. I will ask my clergy to keep an eye and an ear peeled for anything of interest, but until they report something new, this is the extent of information I possess. Perhaps, you should discuss this with good Captain Tacitus. Your general has been seen with him lately, discussing the security of capital and other sundry matters of statescraft. He might know something I am not privy to, as, regrettably, your shield-brother was rather, ah… private about his worship, and conducted his prayers personally. We haven't seen him in a chapel ever since the last meeting with archbishop two months ago."

"That's fairly typical of members of the Wolf Clan who are spiritual, we prefer to be alone when we contemplate the divine. Goes back to the Coyotes, I guess… Anyway, thanks for the help you have offered," Thane replied.

"Shall I inform the Forest Sister when she arrives?" the priest asked.

"Yes. She will doubtlessly inquire about my thereabouts anyways, so… tell her everything you can. I will be liaising with her as soon as it is feasible. This concerns both of our clans, and the situation is already… unpleasant." he replied.

As Thane left the chapel, he considered his options. Tacitus really was the only option he had, unless he could somehow get in touch with Scarlet's contacts. He searched his person for the skull coin that served as a symbol of those close with her and cursed himself for leaving it in his quarters back at Frostpeak. Then sighed. While forgetting the coin was a blunder, it added little to the situation. Getting some minor assistance with it would be feasible. Getting high-profile information? Probably not even worth the effort without Scarlet or someone from her gang to ask the actual questions, Tacitus is was, then. Steeling himself, Thane began walking resolutely towards the palace. As he drew closer to the castle something in the back of his mind was telling him to get ready to fight or run.

As he approached the castle gates, he noticed something amiss. There was a heavier guard presence than usual. They appeared to be questioning people who were getting close to the castle about something. When the guards noticed him, they started coming towards him in a full march.

"Apologies, Lord Thane but by order of King Bradley, you are to be placed under arrest for suspicion of treason," the guard replied.

"What?!" Thane was reasonably flabbergasted by the accusation out of blue, "Treason? Are you out of your mind? If anyone here dares to impugn on my honor with baseless accusations, let them face me with steel in their paws. We'll see how well their accusations hold."

"We've been ordered by king himself to detain you, sire. You are coming with us, peacefully or not," the guard replied.

"...Coming where? To see the king? Gladly. I will give him my account and clear myself of this pointless suspicion. Lead the way," Thane ordered imperiously, striking a haughty pose. The fact that pose also brought his hand very close to sword on his hip was… hopefully not so noticeable in the face of his blatant posturing.

Guardsmen exchanged glances, but formed the ranks as the tradition and propriety accorded, folding into two lines on each side of Thane, respectful but keeping their pikes ready. Given his prior observations of such arrests, Thane was well aware that should he attempt to flee, guards would use the blunt ends of their pikes to beat him into submission and then he'd be presented to king "in disgrace". That is, beaten black and blue, stripped of weaponry and in chains. A lousy proposition. So, for the moment, Thane was content to be led. That contentment quickly evaporated, however, as he noticed that the direction he was being led in is not towards the throne room. On itself, it was not specifically alarming - the king could be in the gardens, or observing the kingdom from the tower, or any other reason for alternate "audience chambers". However, as they began descending, Thane's danger senses began to tingle more and more, because there was preciously little reason for king to receive a recently arrested noble in the dungeons, unless the sentence was already pronounced. In which case, he's not likely to see the king at all. What to do, what to do… It would be reasonably possible to run away right now. His sword could provide adequate defence against the pikes, and in cluttered corridors like those, pike was more of a liability then a weapon anyways. But what then? Running away from king's justice would irrevocably label him fugitive, at least for the time being, and he was well aware of miserable conditions oddlaws were forced to survive in. Scarlet's gang had shown him more then enough to consider that option with a distaste.

"Where is captain Tacitus?" he demanded suddenly, "It's his duty to inform me of any accusations the court had levied against me. I will not go further until he presents himself, as the law mandates."

A dark chuckle from the corridor ahead responded to that. "I am here, Lord Thane," the doberman announced haughtily. Thane's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of a second figure next to Tacitus. Mercurio. He was not fond of rat almost-duke. In his opinion, Mercurio was too much of a thug and too little of a noble. But then again, many rats considered backstabs an entirely acceptable means of combat, which colored Thane's perception more than slightly.

"Lord Thane, you're hereby accused of aiding and abetting a number of criminals in the realm of his majesty, King Bradley. The crimes committed include banditry, theft, undermining of clans, espionage, sedition, and treasonous intent with a plan to secede and incite a war against the lawful ruler of the realm. You will surrender your weapons and await peacefully king's judgement in confinement, as ordered by the king's decree. Give up your sword and any other weapons you have secreted on your person, they will be returned to you or your next of kin depending on the verdict," announced Tacitus formally, gesturing to the burlap sheet on the floor in front of him. That was a deliberate insult. Weapons of a noble deserved a better treatment than a dirty sack.

"An interesting medley of accusations. I assume the proof came from Mercurio over yonder?" Thane wondered seemingly idly, his brow quirking as the deliberate omission of title visibly raised rat's heckles, "I refuse. If his majesty thinks I have committed a treason, he can send the official summons to have our whole clan presented for judgment. Do not take me for a meek whelp, Tacitus, I will not be led to the slaughter like a calf. Now… Either call off your guards or draw steel. I will not suffer this indignity any longer."

"As you wish, Lord Thane. Guards… subdue him!" Tacitus barked, hefting a cudgel in his hand.

It was rather clear that his intent was to take Thane alive - but broken limbs were entirely optional. Thane smirked. Finally, some definite action. He pulled the pouch from his belt and threw it down on the floor forcefully, jumping back as the pikes collided in the spot where he just was. A cloud of pepper burst out, confusing and irritating guards as they collided in an effort to subdue him. That left only two of them behind, ones at the doors. He was already sprinting towards the doors, obviously, flipping the blade around in his paw until it was grasped opposite, with one of the guard fangs clutched in his grasp. The tonfa grip was a very unorthodox fencing technique, but one he practiced excessively, when he realised how many non-lethal options it afforded him with almost any sword. Sending one of the guards flying as he ducked under the swing and rammed his gut with shoulder, Thane brought his fist upwards sharply, uppercutting the other guard under the chin with the pommel. Unorthodox grips had one universal advantage - not many people knew how to block them. Certainly not the castle guards, who were mostly trained to look impressive rather than fight effectively. A kick at the door, and he was free to flee the confines of the castle, leaving the rest of the guards stumbling over their felled fellows and their own pikes.

As he ran his thoughts began to catch up with him.

"I have to admit Coyote tricks work wonders in confined spaces. First solo mission, sure seems like I've been set up, wish I could've brought River or Magna along… Hell, even Gale. In spite of his shortcomings, no one in the clan has mastered the Sword-Breaker technique quite so perfectly," he thought.

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when he saw Rat Clan agents blocking the main gate. And Mercurio almost running him though with rapier. He jinked to the side wildly, barely managing to deflect the sharp point with his own sword, bringing it up in a guarded position.

"So we meet again... Tell me, who paid you to cast those baseless accusations?" Thane proffered conversationally, as he swung the sword and launched an attack of his own, forcing Mercurio to dodge back and bring out the dagger to deflect the follow-up thrust, "Or you've envisioned a way to gain somehow by stabbing me in the back? I will not forget this treachery, rat. And neither will my clan, you can mark my words on that."

Mercurio smirked, sliding dagger into the sheath nimbly as he exchanged it for a pair of throwing knives, tossing them at Thane's feet, forcing the wolf to scramble away in a hurry. "Oh, but I am a loyal citizen. Unlike you and yours. Really, are you that unhappy with the king that treason is your only recourse? Maybe your mother is not representing your interests faithfully, if such a depth of ungratefulness and betrayal was allowed to fester among your clan."

Thane's temper flared, as he brought his sword down harshly. "My mother is without peer, rat. And if you dare besmirch her name like that, I will personally skin you and fly your shriveled pelt like a pennant," he growled, the force of his strike pushing him close to Mercurio.

Rat grinned back, his free hand slamming forcefully into Thane's midsection, pushing him away sharply. In the heat of battle, Thane did not notice the small stone being slipped into his pouch along with that push.

"Oh, the cub has fangs?" Mercurio teased, "Very well. You will hear nothing more of your mother's failures from me. Discover them on your own, you blind whelp."

And with that, Mercurio vaulted away, gesturing to his agents to back him up. Faced with four voulges, Thane did the only sane thing left to do. He turned around and run into the narrow street. Out on the open, against four polearms, he stood no chance with his sword, master fencer or not. Not to mention that Mercurio definitely had more throwing knives. No, staying near the gates was tantamount to defeat. And possibly, suicide. And so, he run, doing his best to mess his trail as he ducked and weaved out of narrow dark streets. This was the poor section of the city, and it showed. The buildings were haphazard and dense, leaning on each other. The ground was littered with refuse. The smell was… revolting, no other word for it. It was the part of town Thane never saw the reason or whim to enter, so he was running blind. And by the sound of it, the rats were gaining. Figures they'd know slums better then him. Their turf, their advantage. Still, he wouldn't let himself be taken by the King's guards or the rats, whatever their intentions. As he passed by one of the darkened doorways, a hand extended from it, and grasped his sleeve firmly, jerking him into the dark building. A few heartbeats later, heavy footsteps echoed from the street outside.

"AFTER HIM!" Mercurio hollered "He couldn't be far away!"

And.. they charged on, heedless of his hiding place. Thane let out a breath he's been subconsciously holding since then. A squeaky voice by his ear made him tense again, "...They're gone, handsome. But don't go out on the street. Guards will be there in force soon. Been there, seen that, lived to tell the tale."

The hand appeared again on his sleeve, tugging him further into dusty darkness. Further ahead, a faint square of light delineated the door. He pushed it open and found himself on the backyard of one of those hovels, almost directly against the wall. And miracle of miracles - there was a ladder laying across the yard. He hefted it hurriedly, leaning it against the wall. A little short, but he could make up the difference with his own prowess. Thane turned around, hoping to catch the glimpse of his sudden savior, but all that he managed to see was tattered cloak as whoever it was hurriedly retreated into the hovel. All that Thane could tell that they were not big of stature. Not thinking about it much, Thane clambered onto the ladder, peeking over the wall as he cleared the last four feet by latching to the edge of masonry and pulling himself up. His wiggling pushed the ladder off the wall, making it fall back into the yard with a clatter. Hurrying to escape the confines of the city, he leapt off the wall into the moat below. Generally, no one bathed there, given that whole city's worth of sewage ended up there daily, but Thane was willing to brave the unclean waters for safety. As he paddled across the moat briskly, he saw the edge of forest not so distantly. And as he fled the capital city into the forest, dusk was upon Armello and the guards knew they'd have little luck searching the forest at night. "Wolves disappear into woods under the moonlight", as the old saying went.

Little did Thane know that Mercurio and the woman who directed him met after his escape from the city.

"Fine work Zosha. I trust there were no issues with the actual owner of that hovel?" Mercurio inquired pleasantly, "I couldn't have played it better myself."

"Why, thank you, sire. This hovel is actually abandoned, has been so for decades. Sisters show up regularly to clean it up somewhat and make an impression it's still in use, it's a convenient way to leave the city on the sly," Zosha proffered, as she shook the tatty cloak off and tossed the rags back into the shack, closing the door after herself carefully, "Be careful here, we do have… ah, piquant precautions against undesirable squatters. Nothing immediately lethal, but you wouldn't want to contract alopecia, now do you, sire?"

Mercurio hastily backpedaled and put his hands behind his back lest he actually touch something deliberately infected.

"I can jest too m'lord," she laughed.

Looking back at her with consternation at first, he softened. He couldn't help but find her smile and her laugh rather charming.

"What is the next phase of this plan?" she asked.

"I need you to get in contact with the Bandit Queen and inform her that her friend from within the Wolf Clan needs her assistance. We also need her agents to acquire the object I slipped him and get it to the Bear Clan's currently active druid, Ghor. Likely her agents will have to go through the Forest Sister to do so," Mercurio explained, before looking back at her and chuckling, "A fine jest it was, there is hope for you yet."

"A jest is good if there's a kernel of truth in it. If you dared to sleep on the cot in that shack, sire, then yes, you'd soon find yourself bare and miserable. A very effective deterrent, all the locals know that this hut is "plagued" and would hear, speak, or see nothing whatsoever that has to do with it. Convenient, no?" she replied calmly.

"It seems I'm the one with much to learn in the ways of tomfoolery," he laughed again before leaving.

Back at Mercurio's recently purchased manor, Sargon was hard at work. The potion he was attempting to make would put him quickly to sleep but it's actual intended effect was to induce visions. The formula was found in that same book from before, "Upon Dreams". He hoped that this potion would allow him to see the vision once more but even if he mixed it correctly, it was a long shot. Potions were not his forte, he had learned of them when he was an apprentice mage of course but he seldom had need to practice potioncraft. His chosen line of magic study was scrying and now he regretted that choice, if he hadn't chosen to be a seer he may never have gotten that damnable vision. Still, visions don't happen without reason and he needed to know what his role was and if he was playing it correctly. He closed his eyes and quickly swigged the potion, it tasted like someone mixed tar, turpentine, and bleach with a hint of rust in the aftertaste.

"Ugh, really wish there was a way to make these palatable…" he groused to himself.

The potion was working thus far, he began to feel drowsy. With a yawn, he laid on his bed and was quickly out cold. Much to his elation, the potion worked as intended. It'd better, considering the profligate cost of ingredients.

 _And there he was, back on that hellish field. Or, more accurately, slightly above it. This time, his point of entry was not in the trenches, but rather in a… hut, of sorts, built directly into the hill. It felt makeshift, just a pile of earth and timber, yet to his perceptions, this haphazard construction offered fortification equal, if not greater to a properly constructed stonework fort. Dipping into the ground really increased durability._

 _"Ah. You're back? Want to see things happening from the other angle?" he whirled around, incredulous. The she-wolf was there, puttering at the entrance to the hut. She's been doing something with a colorful piece of rag… Hm. Upon closer look, it was actually an old umbrella, somewhat torn and mangled, yet still keeping a bit of shape, and therefore used by the girl to create a little awning above the entrance. A surprisingly mundane activity for a place like this. Further beyond the door, grey-furred wolf stretched his legs languidly, back resting against the earthworks as he methodically worked on his… staff? Gun? It seemed more complicated than Sargon initially assumed. Not merely a rod of wood with steel tip, no, the wooden rod concealed a complicated metal device. Well, it had to be complicated to wreak such havoc, didn't it?_

 _"So… what are you looking for this time, mage? This is not your future, your kind had moved on to eternal fields long before that." she inquired blandly, "But hey, if you want to help, grab the spades. Our machinegunner got shot in the last charge, and we're low on people. That's what you're here for, right? To find out how does it feel to kill them by dozens, all but helpless to retort, barring the blind luck..."_

 _As if entranced, he turned around, his hands wrapping around the wooden handles. The device was wholly metallic, and to his senses possessed an unequivocal menace. It was a machine meant for murder - and for murder alone. "Now, now, don't glare on ol' man Hiram like that," she cooed, running her hand over the malicious mechanism with clear affection, "He saw us through some tight spots, he did..."_

Sargon jerked awake with a muffled scream, his hand pressed against his chest, trying to still the erratic heartbeat. He was terrified beyond words. It took him the better part of an hour to reassure himself of the environs and start thinking in terms not involving blind terror. Unfortunately, for all the impression the new vision gave him, he was still preciously short on details. Taking the parchment to write down all the new things brought him into doldrums, as he sullenly contemplated the significance of old umbrella.

"Maybe if I beat my head against a nearby wall, I can make myself into a blissfully stupid idiot and forget all of this!" he shouted in frustration, ripping the parchment apart and tossing the pieces into the fireplace, "I need some wine. No, scratch that, I need some brandy."

Setting everything else aside for the moment, he pulled the cord that, as far as he knew was supposed to ring a bell or something in the servant quarters. He never actually found out which scheme this manor used, which was probably foolhardy of him. But business, lots of business… Oh well, after this debacle, there'd be time to properly search and ward the manor to high heavens.

"Brandy. Does not matter which vintage, but the stronger, the better," he requested curtly, as the door was knocked on, "...And assorted fruit later. I will be working late, make sure there are sufficiently tall candles in my study."

"Begging pardon, your excellency, but Baron Mercurio hasn't given orders to replenish the manor's larders yet. All that we have is Alvaskrr Brandy, which has been recently made illegal. Is that acceptable?" the answer made Sargon peer up sharply.

Figures, one of the Night Sisters. A proper servant would've fetched brandy without bothering him about it's legality.

"Acceptable, but make haste," he grumbled, rubbing his temples, "It's been… bad."

Her face creasing momentarily in concern, the "servant" disappeared only to come back in a few moments with a freshly uncorked bottle and the fruits.

"As commanded, sire," she proffered, settling the tray on his table, "You do look peaky, sire, do you require anything else? A headache potion, mayhaps? Or a backrub? Or some warmth for your bed?"

Sargon looked up with half-wince half-smile. "I appreciate going above and beyond orders to ensure my comfort, but right now, exhaustion and then sleep is the only help I can count on. Inciting visions takes it out of me. Especially visions that I can not interpret."

"Is that so, m'lord? It might be beneficial to set the matter aside for now, and discuss it with Baron Mercurio tomorrow? A fresh look on the problem is often just what is needed to find the solution," she suggested uncertainly.

Mercurio left rather stringent orders to ensure Sargon's peace and quiet by any means necessary, and she was determined not to squander the opportunity. Servant quarters in this manor were rather more cushy than her usual living arrangements, and same pertained to her pay.

"Indeed? Then let's hear what you make of it. Imagine yourself a field of battle to end all battles. One that has been fought not for day, nor for week, nor even for month. But for years upon years, without stopping. The field that had no plant on it, and the river that run red with blood. If that was the vision of the future, what would you do about it?" he quipped wearily.

"Anything I can to avoid it, sire," she offered, shuddering in disgust, "In that future, there is no future. Only death. If the war went on for years upon years, then what would stop it? The death of the last soldier?"

Sargon chuckled, "Very well. That was my conclusion as well. Now imagine you've tried to change something, and the vision changed accordingly. Whereas it was previously just battle, in this new vision, you've witnessed the soldier caressing the weapon as if it were a long-lost lover and a trusted friend. The only friend."

She averted her eyes. "Sire, are you certain that whatever you did was for better, then?" she ventured softly, "Maybe some experimentation is in order. Find something benign, something you can manipulate, change it one way, then another, and see how it affects your visions. Maybe then you'll have your answers cleared?"

Sargon's face suddenly grew incredulous. "...That… Is a very sound idea, actually," he mused, pouring himself a goblet of brandy and knocking it back easily, "To set up the controlled experiment, why, that is a suggestion worthy of any mage. Why haven't you pursued spellcrafting? You might be good at it, with your mind."

She smiled self-deprecatingly, "Ah, but sire, I'm but a lowly commoner. Who would teach me and why? Nay, maybe once I earn enough to assure my future, I will consider learning magics. But for now, there is no rest for the wicked."

"I would teach you, when I have the time. For now I have work to do but I may call on you to teach later in the evening," he suggested.

"Do not put yourself out on my account, sire. If what you saw is our future, then we all must work day and night to change it. My education can wait until we're assured of tomorrow," she replied.

"I have sought an apprentice for some time and now that I have found an individual who has the potential I seek for my students I am to ignore it? No, whether you learn from me or not is your choice but I have made my decision to teach you," he replied.

"Far it be from me to deny my good fortune, sire. Is there anything I need to procure for those lessons?" she asked attentively.

Sargon paused, then shook his head, "Aside from assuring there's plenty of parchment, ink and quills in my study, no. I will take care of the rest. But do tell me your name first. It's an important step to begin with, I imagine."

"Ah. I'm called Ulaan Tsamas, sire. Ulaan is the given name, if you're wondering. I've been told that Tsamas were a notable family in the past, but alas, I've found none other," she demurred, vanishing in the dark corridor, leaving Sargon alone with his newfound confidence.

With that Sargon resumed his work, late into the night and true to his word invited his new protege back to his chamber for her first lesson.

Elsewhere in the capital city at the Rabbit Clan's embassy, the Grandmaster lectured his granddaughter on her lack of discretion during the tournament a few months back. Amber wanted to sigh and roll her eyes but her grandfather was largely impervious to anyone's opinions but his own, as she knew from long and bitter experience. He still outranked her and such a blatant show of disrespect would see the young heiress punished harshly. She bit her tongue and remained as calm as she could on the outside.

"I want you to report back to the clan and oversee this year's fiscal income documentation, young lady," he concluded angrily, "You leave upon daybreak, Elyssia and Barnaby will remain here and Daemon is already on his way back."

"Very well Grandfather," she replied.

Amber left her grandfather's office at the embassy feeling a mixture of anger, frustration, and consternation. She headed to her quarters, asking a servant along the way to fetch Elyssia for a brief talk.

"I swear! He's only doing this because he disapproves of me selecting my own suitor! He wants me to marry a complete buffoon instead of someone I genuinely have feelings for! I hate grandfather so much sometimes!" she grumbled once in her room.

Her grumblings continued this way in much the same directs by cyclic in nature until a knock was heard at her door.

"You may enter," she stated after taking a breath to calm herself.

With that Elyssia came in carrying a tray with a pot of hot tea and some cups and crackers on it.

"I heard you were calling for me, Lady Amber. I brought you some oolong tea and crackers, I figured you'd need it," the older rabbit commented.

"Thank you, Elyssia. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you as a friend and as a cousin," she replied warmly.

"You'd surely go mad from grandfather's, shall we call it, doting?" Elyssia snickered.

"Let's not talk about that right now, Elyssia. I've been ordered back to the clan, by myself," she sighed, the concern evident in her voice.

"Why are you so concerned? No one in our clan has the same level of mastery with a rapier or an estoc as you, even if your method of using an estoc is a bit, strange. It was only a few months back that you were without us why is this so different?" Elyssia replied.

"I had Lord Thane by my side then," she recounted,

"Careful, don't start daydreaming now. I know how you get when Lord Thane is brought up. Honestly, you're like a lovesick child when it comes to him," Elyssia laughed.

"Don't tease me about it, Elyssia, I'm not in the mood. Grandfather was rather unreasonable about my choice of suitor. I don't think he understands just how much I despise the man he chose for me," Amber sighed.

"Well, since I will be staying here, I could drive grandfather crazy in your stead. Within reason of course. He isn't as lenient with me as he is with you. As far as he's concerned I'm the bastard child of a rebellious son he ordered not to marry a woman from a lower House," Elyssia stated matter-of-factly, "He completely ignores the almost poetic irony that he wants you to marry someone from a lower House at about the same level as my mother was."

"What he completely ignores is that my attempts may garner better relations with the Wolf Clan. I'm not trying to court some rank and file grunt, this is Lord Thane, the Winter Wolf, the Prince of the Wolf Clan, even outside his own clan that title is nothing to sneeze at," Amber huffed.

"Yes but this is grandfather we're talking about. He doesn't see it that way. All he sees is a rebellious granddaughter that defies him whenever she can," Elyssia replied.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about him. He has to realize that pushing me into positions of authority will end up with me having some over him eventually. Granted, he does seem to be careful enough not to let me get there… maybe that's why he's so dead-set on Sebastian… Elyssia, I'm afraid I'm going to take a page out of the Rats' book. If he pens a wedding contract, it will get ugly, so I have to work fast. If you have anything to do with Sebastian or his holdings, do it quickly, I'm going to sabotage him to high heavens. Maybe then our esteemed grandmeister will change his tack," Amber quipped seriously, "That is, if my contacts haven't already recovered sufficient proof to exclude Sebastian from the Commune as is. Given his habits, entirely possible as well."

"Sebastian is an idiot, by this point he's likely squandered whatever connections he has to the Rabbit's Commune," Elyssia added.

"Maybe he is, I won't underestimate him. Overestimate, yes. Underestimate, no. If I underestimate him and he proves more capable than expected I've wasted valuable time and resources," she stated with a slight growl.

"You sound almost like Lord Thane yourself," Elyssia laughed.

"Well, thank you. That's a very nice thing to say," Amber laughed back, "Seriously enough, even if he wasn't hanging over my head, I'd wreck Sebastian simply on the grounds that a ponce like him shouldn't be anywhere near important political decisions, lest we end up with another clan war."

"The last clan war was the War of Founding some four hundred fifty years ago. When Armello was forged," Elyssia pointed out.

"And it took two hundred of those years for the Rabbit Clan to recover from it. Sure even then, we had the Wolf Clan's assistance but they weren't in much better shape. That war left everyone in Armello broken," Amber pointed out, "If not for the Lion's peace treaty and leadership none of us would've survived this long. Something we can't rely on again, given that the Lion Clan is almost extinct from the black plague right now. And I don't like the sound of laws coming from the palace lately. More and more products from northern territories are banned or taxed heavily, it's going to cut into the Wolves' purses… and ours, by extension."

"On the part of Alvaskrr Brandy, I can understand. The Razorbacks seem to pay no heed to what might be too strong for those outside the Wolf Clan. What I don't understand is the raised tariffs on rippled steel. Sure, the House of the Bronze Rabbit makes fine steel but the secret of rippled steel belongs to Snow Leopard forgemasters alone…" Elyssia lamented.

"Hm. You know, I think we're missing something here. Call in the scribes, we need to compile the list of all the tax raises and product bans in the last ten years, broken up by year of introduction. There is some kind of pattern there, I can feel it," Amber suggested suddenly, the crease on her brow deepening as she tried to puzzle out the intent behind the seemingly random detractions.

"As I remember it was only about a month ago that the King began to levy bans and higher tariffs on Wolf Clan goods, before that the Rat Clan was hit the hardest by it. Unless you count the Bear Clan's Wyldsap," Elyssia pointed out, "But as you command, I will summon the scribes."

Within a few moments, there was another knock at the door. When commanded to enter three female bullfrogs entered the quarters.

"You bid us come, m'lady?" one asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the hour but I need your assistance with a certain matter. It's not urgent but I feel as though it may concern all of Armello and thus it is of importance. I have started to see a pattern with the King's recent edicts regarding the trade activity of all four of Armello's Great Clans. The most popular exports of the Great Clans have faced either embargo or a trade tax on the product in question. From the Rabbit Clan, we suffer greater tax rates on all exported fruits and vegetables. For some odd reason bogberries, harvestable only by members of the illustrious Bullfrog Tribe, have been outright banned for unknown reasons. From our dear friends the Wolf Clan, the liquor known as Alvaskrr Brandy has been banned pending general public health concerns from the Bear Clan and while that is somewhat understandable, there is a disturbing trend among the increased tariffs on the Snow Leopard's forge workings coming out of Snowpeak. All of Armello depends on the fine tools and weapons forged in Koreimori and it's surrounding province. From the Bear Clan, a number of health and vitality tonics have been subject to an increase in their prices due to now requiring an official approval seal. While the official approval seal is not a direct tariff, it's direct consequences are comparable to an increase in tax rate on it. From the Rat Clan, all around increased trade taxes on all White Cauldron Guild liquors," she explained, "That's the long and short of it, isn't it, Elyssia?"

"Yes m'lady. Good scribes have you written everything Lady Amber just dictated?" she replied.

"To the letter, ma'am," one replied.

"Good, send one copy back to the clan, one to the Grandmaster, and one for my personal records," Amber ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the scribes replied.

With a wave of her arm, she gestured to the scribes they were dismissed and laid down on her bed. No sooner had Amber begun to relax than a sharp pain pierced her chest and was gone just as quickly.

"Ow…!" she gasped.

"Amber!" Elyssia exclaimed, dropping the honorific out of concern.

"I'm-I'm ok but-but Thane… Lord Thane is in trouble…" Amber replied.

"Forget him for the moment! Worry about your own health and safety! I'm calling on an apothecary. Once they say you're alright then I want you to get some sleep," Elyssia reprimanded.

Normally, even as close as Elyssia was to Amber, she'd still be severely punished for reprimanding a higher standing noble but Amber had always loved Elyssia like a sister. The few times Elyssia would lecture or reprimand Amber were out of genuine love and concern and Amber would refuse to have her punished for it. The apothecary was summoned to Amber's chamber but from all she could tell, Amber was perfectly healthy. After the apothecary left, as she had reluctantly agreed, Amber went immediately to bed. Though her sleep was restless, she managed through the night.

The next morning as she prepared she couldn't shake the thought she'd had that kept her from sleeping. She decided that the only way to put him out of her mind for the time being was to visit the Bear Embassy. Hopefully, the pastor would have some solution for her current worries, if not him then maybe she could see the Forest Sister about it.

"It is about the time of month when Sana and Brun visit the Embassy," Amber stated to herself.

The next morning, Amber had her things packed and was ready to set out. Not quite knowing what to expect, she headed to the Bear Embassy before leaving the capital. Her ears caught the whispers of guards around her that made her suspicious. Talking about her for sure, but something about rumors, the more decorated guards lectured those lower in ranks about not pursuing her based on something so miniscule as a rumor. At that, Amber began to have a sinking feeling that whatever the guards were antsy about it had something to do with the terrible feeling she had that Thane was in trouble. She hastened her pace to the Bear Embassy, hoping to speak to Sana about these concerns. She tried to hide her worry as she passed down the aisle of the cathedral.

"Welcome, my child. You seem concerned, what services can we offer?" the pastor inquired.

"Have the Forest Sister and the Oakbreaker arrived? I find myself in need of their council," she announced.

"I'm afraid not, we do not know the reason but it seems their regular yearly pilgrimage to the embassy has been stalled. I apologize," the priest replied, "But if you wish, His Excellency, the pastor, would be more than happy to help with your concerns."

"Thank you, I would greatly appreciate the effort," she replied.

With that he led her to the audience chamber. She found the temptation to pluck a peach from the fruit bowl too great.

"The embassy seems so busy these days, first the young heir to the Wolf Clan just yesterday and now the Rabbit Clan's heiress. What service can we do for you, Lady Amber?" the pastor asked.

"Your Excellency, as you may know already, I have become good friends with Lord Thane but his well-being currently concerns me. I don't suppose you know anything that could set my mind at ease?" she inquired.

"I'm afraid the news I have of Lord Thane is not the kind that would bring the peace of mind you seek. It seems as though King Bradley has declared Lord Thane to be a traitor. I know not why, but I can tell you this, Lord Thane was here inquiring about a cursed idol that was to be exchanged from Wolves to Bears in exchange for more peaceful diplomatic relations," he explained.

"Why would the Wolf Clan not ask for the assistance of the Rabbit Clan in a matter like this?" she pondered aloud.

"I'm afraid that if the Rabbit Clan became involved in this negotiation, even as mediators, the Wolf Clan would feel as though it would diminish their presence. As long-standing allies to the Wolves, you must know that if there's one thing they cannot stand, it's to be seen as weak by the other clans," the pastor explained.

"So, Lord Thane was here to discuss this exchange?" she surmised.

"I'm afraid not, the idol was stolen and the Razorback General guarding the idol on the Wolf Clan's behalf was found dead," he replied, "Lord Thane was here on investigation. I gave him all the help I could provide and he set off towards the castle to speak with Captain Tacitus. Next I hear of him, a Royal Crier is reporting that he's a fugitive from the law on charges of treason."

"I see," Amber stated disheartened, "If you hear anything more, please report it to my personal advisor, Lady Elyssia, at the Rabbit Clan Embassy."

"Of course," he replied, "May the Wyld protect you and Lord Thane both."

"Do you mind if I take some fruit for the road?" she asked.

"Help yourself, Your Ladyship," he replied.

She grabbed a few more peaches for the road and promptly left without another word, waving her goodbye to the priests whom she had consulted with and set her sights towards Meadowgleam, the Rabbit Clan's territory. She detested travelling alone, it meant that she would either have to avoid the main roads or she'd have to hire some Wolf scouts as escorts. She could hire on reputation alone but she hated not giving them the courtesy of a payment upon completion. That thought left a bad taste in her mouth, so instead she opted for a route off the beaten path. There was still the possibility of running into oddlaws like the Bandit Queen's bunch but hopefully she'd be able to avoid any real trouble.

She stopped briefly in the hamlet of Brookshire, a small scenic village with lush wild vegetation growing around it, including vines growing up the sides of the buildings. The river that ran alongside the village powering a waterwheel and the sounds of everyday village life could be heard. On the oakwood bridge leading into town a young bullfrog waited patiently.

"Guppy, good of you to come and meet me. Travelling alone was getting a bit lonely," she stated warmly.

"It's me pleasure Yer Ladyship, alway 'appy ter be o' service," he replied.

"Let's be on our way, I'm feeling a bit nervous without my usual escort," she stated.

"As yew wish it, le's be on our way then," he croaked, "But I gots t' ask, I mean no disrespect but why not 'ire a few o' them toughs from th' Wolf Clan?"

"I have not the fund on me and I am increasingly concerned about rumblings on the horizon for our dear friends within the Wolf Clan," she answered calmly.

"By an' by, Yer Ladyship, them ruins yew was askin' 'bout're nearby should we go 'ave a look?" he asked.

"I suppose a quick peek inside won't hurt," she mused.

In a few hours, she found out exactly how wrong she was. They had entered the ruins and found the secret room with the ancient treasures still inside but Guppy had his throat slit by a group of bandits who had come in behind them. Amber could only watch helplessly and fight back the tears in her eyes as her old friend's lifeless body fell to the cold cobblestone floor of the old structure. She opened her umbrella and drew the hidden rapier from inside the handle.

The first thug, a razorback deserter, charged her down. She ducked under his clumsy blow, and gave him a slash across his side with the sharp tip of the blade. His high-pitched squeal informed his comrades that this bunny was not someone to trifle with. The pig came at her again, although she was facing away from him, her ears caught his movement and she jumped to the side, catching herself on the floor with one paw and delivering a sharp kick to the side of his face. The kick had enough force behind it to break one of his tusks and sends him into the chasm below the walkway. Her umbrella scabbard lay on the floor, discarded behind her. The second thug, a masked fox, contemplated his chances after seeing what happened and decided running away was the better option. For her part, the leader of the thugs stared down Amber with her good eye.

"That's probably the best option right now. Scarlet won't be pleased that we failed to um invite Lady Amber but I'd rather deal with her anyway," the one-eyed puma growled as she left.

Amber rushed to Guppy's side but no matter how she tried, he'd croaked his last. She continued her journey back to her clan home by herself, after having stopped back at Brookshire to inform the local Bear Clan mission of what had happened so that her old friend would receive his last rites and his body would be brought home. On her own trip back to Meadowgleam, she contemplated what the one-eyed bandit had said.

"Scarlet? The Bandit Queen? What would she want from me? Could this be about Lord Thane? I had heard that he had some connection to her but-... No, there was no proof then and there still is no proof, it's simply heresay. But given the rumors about her involvement with him and my involvement with him, it could be that she feels threatened by my presence. Whatever the case is, I will make her pay dearly!" she thought.

As she arrived at the gates to Meadowgleam, her "brother" rushed out to greet her.

"A-... Lady Amber! The news arrived just before you! Are you alright? You don't appear harmed," Daemon cried in a state of half-panic. All the while looking her over for injuries.

She tried to say that she'd be fine, but the full reality of it set in and she began to sob. Burying her face in her brother's chest and crying openly. Daemon rubbed the back of her head comfortingly, he hated seeing his "sister" cry.

"I will find Scarlet, and I will have my revenge!" she growled through her sobs.


	4. The Bandit Clan

Zosha had a few days before she had to leave the capital to confront the Bandit Queen. So here she found herself within the manor's den, readying herself to play the large instrument she cradled in her lap. Her long cordlike tail around the handle as it always had whenever she began playing the smaller variants of the organistrum. It took a bit more work than usual to get the rhythm going, This rather large variation took quite a bit more muscle-work to operate and she had underestimated just how much the sheer size would impact her skills. Still, she was determined to strum on it at least a bit before leaving on her mission. At last, her tail got the crank turning and her nimble fingers worked the keys.

"This job will be quite challenging. No one can just approach Scarlet, the Bandit Queen, carelessly. Doubtless she's already heard about the ruckus in the capital. It may be impossible for me to even converse with her if she knows I work for the Grinning Blade." she thought.

As she got caught up in the music her thoughts turned to what she had heard about the vixen's past. Born to a lesser noble by the name of Allister Rosaline, under the name Marian Rosaline, Scarlet's birth-father was quite careless with his wealth and one day gambled a bit too much with the prior Bandit King, Slantfang. When the coward could not pay back his debt to Slantfang, he sold his daughter into slavery to the Bandit King. On that day, Marian Rosaline died and in her place Scarlet was born. Eventually, Scarlet would grow up to take her revenge on both the men who wronged her and replaced Slantfang as the Bandit Queen. Not all bandits were under her sway but in many ways she was far more cunning and fearsome than her predecessor.

While off in her own head, she hardly noticed the Grinning Blade enter the room. He was utterly bewitched by the music and was eager to find where it was coming from. Previously, he had admired Zosha's attractive figure and the way she carried herself but now he found himself enthralled by her. Sargon's warning about leaving himself vulnerable to Zosha replayed in his mind but at this point, he was beyond the point of caring. He sat in an easy chair and just listened to her play.

It wasn't long after he sat down and started listening that she noticed him. He didn't notice that she'd stopped playing at first and her standing over him, a mixture of anger, consternation, frustration, and embarrassment obvious on her face.

"You shouldn't scowl, my dear. It ruins that pretty face of yours," he stated cheerfully.

"My apologies, baron. I was not aware anyone was present," she retorted coldly, refusing to take the bait.

"Ah. Well, I arrived a while ago, but to interrupt the music is a sin even I am not keen to commit," he retorted easily, "I probably would have, if only your skill with this infernal machine was not so great. But as it was, I rightly feared divines would smite me where I stand if I dared to intrude upon a music worth their ears."

"Barefaced flattery will get you nowhere, your excellency," she riposted smoothly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off to prepare for my mission. Bandit lords are not easy to find."

Mercurio grinned. "Flattery?" he quipped, shaking his head bemusedly, "You know not your own allure, siren. I would have given you my family jewels for one more song."

Zosha quirked her brow at the… curious way of putting it. On one hand, the baron might be just coming on to her like this. On other, it would be amusing to see him flounder with his own words if she were to play "innocent" and act as if he actually offered her gems.

Her tail cranked the wheel again, as she run her fingers over the keys teasingly, "For a jewel, baron, I might find a time for one more song."

It utterly befuddled her when he without hesitation pulled out a brooch from his coat and tossed it to her carelessly. Someone else might have needed an explanation, but for Zosha and any other rat the "Lord's Ruby" was a well-known bauble. She almost fumbled the catch, as the priceless jewelry was caught mere inches from the bench.

"You surely jest," she quipped flatly, "That is THE symbol of barony. If you gave me that, you'd have to marry me to be a baron."

"Perhaps. But can you truly put a price tag on the divine?" he replied carelessly, "Understand me right, Zosha. I am a man of many vices and experiences. I've eaten in the palaces and in the dregs, I've slept on finest silks and on dirtiest rags, I've been a hero and a traitor. And yet, there is nothing I could value more than that what I can not buy. I am no musician, and even if I invested the time and money to be educated by best of the best, my song would be but a pale imitation of yours. I could give you all of my barony wholesale, and it still wouldn't be enough in my eyes to pay for just one song."

He paused, and chuckled, "I wish I was rich enough to buy a musician. But even gods themselves are not rich enough to afford you."

She sighed, turning the brooch over in her paw. For all that it mattered, it was tantamount to marriage proposal. Perhaps, the baron just teased her to see how far would she go. But even so, she had to end this game now. Standing up from the bench, she put the brooch next to Mercurio on the table.

"I'm sorry, baron, but you try to buy too little for far too much," he proffered, "All that I sell is my blade, and you already bought that. Nothing else I possess is worth the effort of selling."

"Caveat emptor, my dear," he retorted gently, "Caveat emptor."

Sighing, Mercurio swept the brooch off the table, and stretched, "Right… Do you have any estimations about Scarlet's current location? It would be inconvenient if she were to move somewhere, ah… inaccessible."

"Insofar, it seems she is somewhere in the plateus between Snowpeak and capital. I've sent the word over the slums that Night Sisters have information for Scarlet - she should be at one of the pre-arranged contact areas," Zosha retorted as she carefully stowed the instrument back on it's rightful place, "It should take three days without interruptions, so I'm planning for a week's leave. Scarlet will be informed of things by Thursday at the latest in any case."

"Good. Good. Make sure to emphase she shouldn't be anywhere near Bear lands after she hands over the artifact - the less connection she has to it, the better for everyone involved," Mercurio murmured, as he consulted the map, "Yes, I see how it should work..."

"I'll suggest her to send a runner instead of going with her whole gang," Zosha proffered, "Should be sufficient,"

"Precisely. Also, be careful Zosha. I have heard from my agents that the Butcher Baroness has begun hatching her own schemes. I don't know what Griotte will try but we cannot afford to make mistakes if she has her eyes on us," he cautioned.

"Understood," Zosha replied.

With that, Zosha pulled her hood up and left the manor discreetly. As soon as she was a good distance away, she looked back at the manor and felt her face and ears burn at the thought of the Grinning Blade's charming smile. She shook her head and reminded herself that Mercurio held that nickname for a reason.

Zosha managed to tail a group of Scarlet's rogues back to her hideout. A hidden passage, cleverly concealed by mechanisms behind a fake rock wall inside Felwood Cove. As an assassin, she was familiar with the kinds of mechanisms that went into such a door. She slipped in with them. The cove opened up very widely inside and the oddlaws built themselves a ramshackle village inside. She needed to find Scarlet's war room or her quarters. She took a few steps before an otter that she knew to be afraid of interrupted her thoughts.

"You have 'til I count to five to state your business here and maybe I won't skewer you where you stand," he growled.

She looked and saw the Fisher of Souls. Next to him, Scarlet's other chief enforcer, the Iron Poet.

"Now, now, Sylas. The lass has come a long way, let's hear what she has to say. Maybe someone has hired the Night Sisters to do away with Scarlet but we don't know for certain. What say you?" Horace inquired.

"You already know who I am, but I am not here to kill the Bandit Queen. I am here at the behest of my current employer to gain her cooperation. At least allow me to speak with her in person," Zosha asked.

"Do you take us for fools?" Sylas asked incredulously.

"No, but it matters little. What does matter is that I discuss the job with her personally," Zosha replied.

"Very well, but we will be confiscating your weapons. All of them," Horace commanded.

"You would leave me defenseless?" she asked.

"No one will harm you without my say so, lest they face my axe," the former knight growled loud enough for practically the entire cove to hear.

She had to give the Bandit Queen her dues. The Iron Poet knew how to inspire fear and cooperation in her subordinates. Without another objection, Zosha turned over her weapons. Afterwards was led to Scarlet's war room, with Sylas in front of her and Horace behind.

"Try anything funny and you'll not live long enough to regret it," Sylas growled.

"She won't try anything, Sylas. If she were going to, she wouldn't have handed over her weapons so easily," Horace stated.

"That's your problem, you're too trusting," Sylas replied.

Horace must've heard that but made no indication of having heard it. Finally, she was brought before Scarlet who was hard at work plotting her "revolution".

"Scarlet, the Bandit Queen. Your reputation precedes you," Zosha greeted.

"So does yours, Whirlwind. And I know all about who you work for and what he's been up to lately," Scarlet growled, drawing her cutlass.

"Apologies for the incident at the capital," Zosha began.

"Your master's doing no doubt. Go back to the capital and tell him I have no interest in betraying Thane. He's a good friend to me and always has been. No amount of money your master could pay me would ever be worth his friendship," the vixen replied coldly.

"Good," Zosha replied, "In truth, Lord Mercurio did not set that trap. Rather, it was set by a horrible wretch of a woman named Griotte. She is known in the Rat Clan as the Butcher Baroness. I don't know if Lord Thane was the intended target of her machinations but I can tell you this much. Lord Mercurio for his role in those events was pretending. He wants no harm to come to Lord Thane."

"Then why are you here? If it's not for Thane, then what?" Scarlet asked.

"No doubt you will be taking Lord Thane into your protection soon. Lord Mercurio slipped an object into his belongings during that incident and asks that you retrieve the object and see it to the Bear Clan druid, Ghor. We'll discuss the price once you've heard all the details. Lord Mercurio has made it clear to me that money is no object in obtaining your cooperation," she explained.

"Druids are important political and religious figures to the Bear Clan, what manner of object are you asking me to give this immortal monk?" Scarlet inquired.

"A spirit stone. We cannot have it sent through regular channels as Lord Mercurio stole the stone from King Bradley," she informed.

"Does your master have a death-wish?" Scarlet gasped.

"No but he does think several steps ahead. He believes you can help," she replied.

"Fine, I'll take the job. Tell your master I want to talk about the price in person later," she huffed, "Now leave. I don't want you here when my guest arrives."

"One final thing, Lord Mercurio requests that Lord Thane be kept in the dark about all of this for now. And I suggest you leave the matter of relaying the stone to a runner, my master predicts that you might see some trouble if you're caught lurking near the Elder Woods for too long," Zosha asked before leaving.

At the same time, Thane wandered the seldom-used mountain trail of Mount Adal. He hadn't slept in over a week and the exhaustion was slowly starting to catch up. He'd managed to stave it off by eating provisions he'd packed and avoiding populated areas just in case someone decided that his current bounty would be worth the trouble. Right now though, it seemed his luck had run out though. He encountered five highwaymen. By their shoddy equipment and scruffy appearances, he could tell they didn't belong to the bandit group he was used to dealing with.

"Afternoon yer lor'ship," one grunted with a raspy voice, "Th' miss wan's t' see ya'."

"Really. You work for Scarlet, then?" he asked suspiciously.

"Y'might say tha'..." the thug replied.

"If that's the case, I don't see Horace or Sylas with you," he replied, drawing his sword from its sheath.

"Damn, guess we doin' this th' hard way boys. Gut 'em an' make sure we gots th' head f'r Viola," the thug commanded.

The thugs advanced on him. His exhaustion would make it difficult to fight but he was going to give these thugs a hard time. The first thug, using a weathered katana, likely stolen from a fallen snow leopard, charged him. Thane jumped back from the first swing. He needed to be careful, even rusted and nicked, rippled steel still made for a dangerous blade. The weakness here was the user, the weasel holding the blade had no idea how to properly use it. After a clumsy thrust, Thane disarmed him and kicked him into a nearby tree. The second thug wasn't so easy, he was using a woodcutter's axe and could swing it with one arm. The problems were that woodcutter's axes were not meant to be used as weapons and were very poor for parrying. One swift blow, timed just right, as the bandit tried to bring down the axe on him and the head was shorn from the shaft. The third bandit using a sledgehammer, would be a challenge. The swings were slow as with any heavy weapon but this one was experienced and knew how to compensate for it. Thane's movements were becoming sluggish too and his eyesight was getting hazy.

"Shit!" he muttered.

The exhaustion was catching up with him quickly, his body gave out as he made an attempt to escape. He heard a distant howl before losing consciousness, the last thing he heard was the thugs screaming in terror. He tried to force himself awake, only to see the blurry image of a wolf's face with one eye glowing a pale violet color. Although he could not see the face clearly, he felt as though he recognized it.

He didn't know how long he'd been out when he suddenly awakened in a shack, lit by a single torch on a table. At the bedside was a familiar badger, playing a lute and humming to himself.

"Sigmund, wait!" he cried, bolting upright.

"Thane, calm down. I hate to tell you this, but Sigmund is dead," the former knight explained.

"Horace?" he asked tentatively.

Thane sat up, rubbing his aching head.

"Take it easy, we found you passed out in the forest outside the cave. You look like you've been in a fight and you slept like you haven't for weeks," Horace explained.

"Horace, did you find anyone else with me? Another wolf?" Thane asked.

"Another wolf? No, we didn't find anyone else, except you," the badger replied.

Thane sat silently and stared at the bedsheet he was covered up with.

"I'll get you some food and water, just sit tight and don't get out of bed," Horace instructed.

With that the badger left the Wolf Prince to his thoughts.

"Was it Sigmund I saw? Could he still be alive somehow? No, that's not possible, is it? I mean I didn't get a good look at him, but could it really have been him? Maybe it was Ralph… No, Ralph and his wife live close to the border to the Elder Woods. If I'm in Felwood Cove, that means I'm closer to Meadowgleam," he thought, "So who was it that saved me? Couldn't be River or Magna, they'd have stayed with me and certainly not brought me here."

It didn't take Horace long to come back with some freshly spit-roasted wild game and a waterskin. Scarlet with him.

"Horace tells me you were muttering about Sigmund the entire time you were passed out. Wanna' talk about that before our more serious conversation?" she asked gently.

"Scarlet, I dunno' exactly what I saw but I had a dream that at this point I can barely remember. All I know is that I saw Sigmund. In my mind, I know he's dead but now my heart doubts the validity of that," he admitted.

"I'm not surprised, your old man treated you like crap but Sigmund actually made time for you and treated you like a brother and he was a father-figure. You two were close. Thane, I'm sorry but Sigmund has been dead for a while now. You can blame that old bastard," she replied before indicating a skull on the mantle.

Thane recognized the room now, Scarlet and Twiss' quarters. The skull on the mantle once belonged to the previous Bandit King, Slantfang.

"So why put me in your quarters?" he asked.

"Because Sylas throws himself a fit when we put you up in mine and his quarters," Horace chuckled.

"Where is Sylas and Twiss by the way?" Thane asked.

"Sylas went to get River and Magna, Twiss is running a job. Look, I'm gonna' say it 'cause it needs to be said. Something's gone down, you getting pegged for treason after a razorback general ends up dead before you and him could sit down with Sana and Brun? This is big, someone is targeting you," she explained.

"Mercurio, I don't know what he's after but he was with Tacitus when this mess started," Thane sighed.

"I'd agree with you on that but, well… Thing is, the Night Sisters work for Mercurio these days and shortly before we found you, the Whirlwind shows up on my doorstep. She says she has work for us. I told her I knew who she was working for and my loyalty ain't for sale. She says he wants us to protect you and that he slipped you something that he wants taken to the Bear Clan's druid. I dunno' what Mercurio is up to, I put somma' my guys on casing his place at the capital. Zosha said that according to the information she's dug up, the one conspiring against you is the Butcher Baroness but I think that del Mar is involved," Scarlet explained.

"Everybody thinks del Mar is involved. Every single thing that happens? Del Mar's doing. Don't you think it's ridiculous? There are whispers that she was involved in my brothers' deaths. That she hired Slantfang or some other nonsense. Vandeia Zarina del Mar is many things, perhaps even including a coward, but there's never been any proof that says that she had any of my brothers assassinated," he replied.

"Anyway, Zosha asked me not to reveal anything to you but I don't owe her anything. Just don't let on that you know, ok?" Scarlet stated with a smile.

"Fair enough, I do owe you for helping me, again. But I have a favor to ask, if you wanna' take it as a job I'll pay however much gold you ask but it shouldn't be dangerous," he began.

"Depends on the work," she mused.

"Where do you think I was when I lost consciousness?" he asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked.

"Please just answer," he sighed.

"Felwood Forest, practically right on my porch," she replied.

"Wrong, I was at Mount Adal. Looking for Gale. I got jumped by some of Viola's thugs, I should be dead but I'm not," he explained.

"Well, now that's pretty curious. Someone brought you here, then? Any clues?" she mused thoughtfully.

"That's what I'm sending you there for. I think someone rescued me," he explained.

"Could be your little princess," she teased.

"She'd have no reason to leave me for you to find. For that matter, she wouldn't even know you people are not going to treat me as a hostage. No, if it were Amber, I'd be enjoying rabbit hospitality right now," he retorted, "Someone less… noble, let's say. Someone who knows what's what on the bottom. That's the person I've got in mind."

"Aww, no reaction at all. Has River been teasing you about having a new mistress?" she whined playfully.

"Yes, she has. Oh and Scarlet. Not a word about that favor or what I was mumbling to Magna," Thane asked.

"I'm not tactless. I know better than to bring up Sigmund with Magna," she sighed, "Get some rest, Sylas should be back soon. And don't go wandering about."


	5. Wolves and Rabbits Part 1

It didn't take long for Thane to start heading back with his retainers. Thane walked next to Magna as he preferred the quiet at present compared to River grilling Gale. The coyote had disappeared some time ago, around the time of the tournament, but his return was marked by some unusual happenings for him. For one thing, he flatly turned down any sort of liquor preferring tea or juice or water. Next were the strange faintly glowing blue markings that stretched from his left wrist up to his shoulder. Finally, there was his temperament, normally at this point this would be a full blown argument but Gale didn't seem to be listening.

"Gale! Are you listening?" River growled.

"Yes River, I heard you," he replied calmly.

"What did I say?!" she asked still in her lecturing tone.

"That I was careless and running off was a bad decision. That I should care more about my position as Lord Thane's loyal retainer. And that I should not drink so much. Now if you are quite done with your lecture, allow me to retort. Yes, it was careless of me, however I needed the time and solace to contemplate my life and decide what is important to me and how best to protect that which I do hold dear. In my solace atop Mount Adal, I rediscovered myself and realized that I lost sight of who I was precisely because of my problems with liquor," he returned.

The response stunned River silent.

"Never thought I'd see the day River was stunned silent. Then again, you've been awfully quiet as well m'lord," Magna pointed out.

"I have… quite a few things on my mind, Magna. I just need some time to myself right now." he replied.

"Well, I'm worried about you, as your friend and bodyguard but if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force it," she answered, the chuckled a bit, "Don't think I could force you even if I wanted to."

"Thanks Magna," he sighed. His head downcasted as he returned to his thoughts. "I don't think I could tell you about it, even if I wanted to. I don't want to put you through that again," he thought.

The trek back to the Frostpeak Palace was uneventful as Thane mostly remained quiet and followed along. River still had no idea what to say about Gale retorting to her lecture and Magna just revelled in the silence.

Arriving at the palace, they were informed that the Cabinet, the Wolf Clan's council of ruling lords, was in session and requesting Thane's presence as soon as possible.

"Come along, sire, maids already laid out fresh clothes in your room," Magna quipped hurriedly, "Are you feeling well? I can call in for cold cuts and fruit if you're feeling faint. It's been a long road, and we were applying all possible haste, after all, it wouldn't do for you to collapse during the meeting."

"Just some water, please. I'd rather eat a full dinner after than make through the meeting nauseous," Thane retorted curtly, "Spirits, half the duchy for a bath… One can only dream. Oh well, as the bears say - The patient fisher gets the salmon."

"And Gale? If I were you, I'd go check out the kitchens. And stay there. Lord Einarth is in the castle, and I rather doubt you want to trade words with him right now. For all I know, he just might go straight to blows over your recent behavior," Magna snorted, "Just so we're clear - the servants have been warned off from letting you have any spirits, so don't even try asking. All the veggies and fruits you can eat though, you are a guest here after all."

"I will talk to him when the time is right. What will be, will be," Gale retorted stoically, as he made his way towards the kitchen, "Don't follow, I know my way."

"Does he seem different? I-I mean, he's really changed…" River stammered.

"We shall see. I've heard many a drunkard swear off the wine, but rare few with a mettle to stick with their word. For his sake and for our own, let us hope that he`ll be one of those few. I've always thought it's a darn shame for him to squander his talents in the bottle like that," Magna retorted thoughtfully, "Alright… River, you're at the doors. I will be running tail with Lord Thane. You know the drill."

"Right. Y'know the rules too, no peeking on Lord Thane while he changes," River teased, which led to her sister give her a playful bump to her shoulder.

"You can be a real pain sometimes, sister," Magna chuckled.

Thane was quick about making himself presentable to the clan's leaders. It seemed as though he was eager to get it over with. When he arrived at the meeting hall, the Cabinet seemed anxious to see him.

"Before anything else, your report on the incident at the capital," Reyya commanded.

"Yes mother, I was the target of a carefully conceived trap. I never saw the enemy move against me but I have my suspicions. Honorable Jarl, no words could possibly express my sorrow at this turn of events. Our shield-brother deserved better," he explained.

"What of the artifact?" the snow leopard asked.

"I wish I knew, Honorable Shogun. The idol was gone and the general was passed when I arrived at our embassy," Thane reported.

"Well damn it all. Ain' doubtin' ya' gave it yer all', lad. Truth b' tol', ya' went inta this blind. Ain't rightly fair of us t' 'ave given ya' this as yer trial when we had no more knowledge goin' inta it than you," the razorback snorted, "I get th' feelin' you got some idea 'bout th' sorry bastard who set ya' up, though."

"The Butcher Baroness of the Rat Clan, according to my informants," he replied.

"That so? Mebbe' we should be doin' sumthin' 'bout them rats? No secret they been plottin' against us f'r some time. Now they're tryin' t' off our young prince 'ere. We can' jus' let it slide," the old boar grunted.

"That is a surprising notion from you, Jarl. I half-expected you to be rather cross towards the young master," the old coyote remarked.

"There's plenty reason t' be cross f'r sure, but th' lad's not t' blame. Wrong place, wrong time," the Jarl grunted.

"That's good. Regarding the Rat Clan, we may have our grievances with them but we should not act aggressively without evidence against them. At any rate. we have other matters to attend to. Before your return, we received a request for parle from the Rabbit Clan. The request asked for you specifically, Thane. We will be receiving them in a few weeks, please use the time to ensure that you're ready," she commanded.

"Yes mother," he replied.

About a week prior in Velshire City, Amber sat at her desk working on the paperwork assigned to her. Documenting the fiscal income of the Rabbit Clan for the year past. With only Daemon to keep her company, as the cat quietly read his book there was a knock at the door. Daemon jumped up to answer.

"L-Lady Amber. Um, uh L-L-Lord Ha-Har-Har-..." he stuttered.

"Oh for heaven's sake lad, it'll be another 50 years before ya' finish introducing me. I'm old enough, I don't have that much time to wait," the old hare quipped as he came in.

"Uncle!" Amber cried happily as she jumped out of her chair and rushed to hug him.

"Oof! Careful lass, I'm not a young buck anymore. I have back problems these days, not to mention the obvious, knock on wood," Hargrave chuckled, tapping his balled paw on his wooden leg.

"What can I do for you, uncle?" she asked tenderly.

"I'm afraid this is a professional visit. Tensions with our clan's oldest friends along the border are rising. Villages within Rabbit territory close to the Wolf-Rabbit border are getting ransacked on a daily basis now. There're whispers that the neighboring clan is no longer so friendly towards ours as they have been in the past. Thus the Commune has decided to send an ambassador to the Wolf Clan to see if this mess can be sorted out. Obviously someone with prior history with a Wolf noble is preferred and while Darryl and myself are the obvious candidates, there is a certain young heiress who happens to be friends with a certain Wolf Prince," he explained.

"You nominated me to serve as the ambassador to the Wolf Clan, then?" she asked.

"I know you, my dear, you must be going stir-crazy cooped up in here when you long to be adventuring. I also know the smitten look of a young doe in love, that same look you wear when Lord Thane is brought up. Write up the letter to send to the Cabinet and I'll take care of Darryl and the rest of the finances," he replied.

"Thank you, Uncle Hargrave," she stated cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it, but you might want to wait a few days. Elyssia and Barnaby are due back today. Give those two a chance to rest up and be ready to travel. Oh, before I forget, my condolences about your friend. I wish I'd had the time to know young Mr. Guppy myself, but I hear he was a gentleman," Hargrave stated as he turned to leave.

As he past by Daemon, he gave the cat a warm smile.

"Don't be so timid lad, Lady Amber thinks of you as her brother. That practically makes you my nephew," he stated in a tone matching his smile.

Amber had a soft smile on her face as she pulled a fresh piece of parchment from the desk and began penning the letter. She struggled to get the letter started at first, wondering if she should allow the Cabinet to know who was representing the Rabbit Clan. She cleared her throat, prompting Daemon to come to her side immediately.

"Are you feeling ill, sister? Should I go retrieve an apothecary?" he asked.

"No, I need your input on this," she replied, "Which do you think would be better? To allow the Cabinet to know who I am in advance or to let them guess my identity until I arrive?"

"You intend to ask specifically for Lord Thane to be in attendance, correct? Then telling them it's you should put their minds at ease about allowing him to meet with you," Daemon answered.

"Yes, I see. Thank you, brother," she replied.

She finished writing the letter then they heard the bells of the grandfather clock ringing and she looked at the time.

"Time for us to start getting ready to turn in, Daemon. Can you handle gathering supplies for me tomorrow?" she stated.

"Of course, leave that to me, but what will you be doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Consulting with Elyssia on our approach and a few other things," she replied.

"Should I retrieve Barnaby as well?" he asked.

"Not yet. We still have a few days before Uncle Hargrave wants us to leave, for now focus on gathering travelling gear. We'll need cold weather gear, fur coats and the like, see what you can do about that," she informed him as they started for the door to the office.

Amber took one last look at the fancy grandfather clock in the office and scowled.

"Honestly! Grandfather wastes so much money on frivolous things like a fancy clock for his office!" she muttered.

Within that week, her entourage was ready to travel and had the best cold weather gear Daemon could find. One could make the argument that as much as she admonished her grandfather for having things like a grandfather clock in his office, she had fancy coats made from feral furs but in her case she cared little for the show of the luxury items and more for their practicality.

"Do we really need this extra weight we're bringing with us? It's mid-spring, Lady Amber, why do we need winter-weather gear?" Barnaby inquired.

"Because we're heading into Snowpeak territory and that region is aptly named. It stays cold there for most of the year, we must be prepared to weather the harsh cold climate," she answered.

Before they could leave a servant approached them.

"Lady Amber, please delay your departure a bit. Lord Hargrave wishes to see you off," she announced.

"Very well, I think we can hold off our departure for a bit. Uncle Hargrave was the one who asked me to undertake this task, after all," Amber replied cheerfully.

It wasn't long before the old rabbit approached with a big smile on his face. When he approached, he hugged Amber and Elyssia.

"Be safe on the roads, my dear nieces. Oh, and Amber. The Wolf Clan usually shies away from arranged marriages," he informed.

Back in the present at Frostpeak City, Thane stood in a hallway, staring up at a painting of his oldest brother, Sigmund. His mind a storm of thoughts, unfocused and chaotic.

"Sigmund, my brother, are you alive? Why would you stay gone?" he muttered.

His ears caught someone's approach down the torchlit hallways.

"Lord Einarth, I thought you had departed for your usual tour of the other monasteries around the region?" Thane asked.

"Not yet. I find it difficult to leave when I sense a young mind in turmoil. What troubles you, my child?" the old coyote asked.

"It seems mother forgot to tell me who this Rabbit ambassador is. I'm not much of a speaker. This dignitary has apparently specifically requested my presence, as well," Thane explained.

"For sure? Well, now, we can't have you so uninformed. The ambassador for the Rabbits is one Far-Seeker, the Lady Amber. Come now, Thane, you could have figured that one out on your own. Who but her would ask for you specifically? As for your mother...lately, her mind has been preoccupied with brewing troubles, and though I try to council her it seems she carries an unseen weight on her shoulders. A knowledge I might be not privy to, I suspect in the darker moments. But.. Perhaps recent rumblings from the capital have her concerned or maybe it is for your sake she is concerned, you are the last of her children after all," Einarth stated, his tone turning sad towards the end.

"That's something else that's been bothering me. I-I think I saw someone who looked like Sigmund. I have told no one else, my mind knows that Sigmund should be dead but now my heart says that he lives and I should find him," Thane sighed.

"Child, none who we care for ever truly die. They may leave this world but their memories remain with those they love. I understand that you mean his physical form though. It seems like a troublesome albeit common problem with someone you were close with. When their physical essence is no more, the desire to see them alive and well stays with us for a very long time. Even though we know they can no longer be with us in body, we crave their presence in our hearts. To be honest, I cannot tell whether or not Sigmund has passed from this world. I don't want to give you false hope but I must be honest, we never did recover his body," Einarth explained, "He may yet live, but if he does, there is a chance he may no longer be Sigmund. I have heard scattered reports from Wolf Clan scouts of those thought dead becoming savage upon approach. Odd sickly purple markings on their forms and their eyes glowing with Rot."

Thane returned his gaze to the painting, now more uncertain than before. As much as he wanted to consult his friends on this matter, bringing it up with them was a bad idea. Especially in the case of Magna. For the time being, he decided to try to retire to bed. He'd need his rest, he'd never been involved in diplomatic affairs. Most of what he knew of diplomacy involved his sword skills.

The following day, Thane and his companions were ordered to head to a border monastery to receive the ambassadors from the Rabbit Clan. To Magna's surprise when she came into the kitchen to retrieve Gale, rather than gouging himself on foodstuffs or trying to get at the liquor cabinets, she found him sitting in a corner, calmly peeing potatoes. It was, in fact, the calmest she'd ever seen him.

"Something wrong, Magna?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm just surprised by how calm you're acting," she replied.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"We're getting ready to leave for Frostmouth Monastery," she answered, "I suggest you ready yourself as well."

Upon arrival at the border fortress that doubled as a Coyote Tribe monastery, both groups were almost immediately reunited. This was not entirely expected on Amber's part but came as a complete surprise to Thane. Immediately, the young heiress of the Rabbit Clan dashed forward and leapt to give Thane a hug, overcome with joy to see him safe.

"I'm so glad to see you safe! I heard about that mess at the capital and feared the worst!" she exclaimed.

"It was nothing, really," he stated with a light chuckle, trying his best to appear impressive.

"I'm sure," she laughed with him, though she could see through his attempt.

"I'm happy to see you two again as well, River, Magna," she stated warmly.

"The pleasure is ours, Lady Amber," Magna replied politely.

"Barnaby, how's your stomach?" River asked.

"F-fine…" he mumbled.

"You don't look fine," she replied.

"Don't be rude, Barnaby," Elyssia lectured.

River searched her belongings before coming up empty-handed.

"I don't have any… Gale, do you happen to have any wyldroot or wyldgrass?" she asked, turning towards the coyote.

"I do indeed. Wyldgrass grows commonly on Mount Adal," he replied, producing his medicine pouch.

"It's rather bitter but in our last council with Lady Sana, she recommended it as a sort of natural cure for nausea and other ills," River stated, offering some of the dried grass from Gale's pouch.

Gale for his part turned his attention to Amber. He bowed as lowly as he could.

"Forgive me, Lady Amber. What I did was inexcusable. I can do naught but beg your forgiveness. I was a drunken barbarian and you should not have to suffer my presence for it," he apologized.

"It doesn't matter. It's obvious you've taken time to reflect on your wrongdoings since then. I have no problems with starting over and thinking of you as a friend," she replied.

"That's very gracious of you, Lady Amber. I am honored," Gale replied.

"Mo-... I mean Den Mother Reyya will be expecting us. I hope you and your entourage has prepared some clothing for cold weather, the journey to Frostpeak will be cold and treacherous," Thane stated in a businesslike tone.

"I much rather you show me the charming gentleman side than this stuffy politician side. Can't we leave these things for the councilroom and just enjoy each other's company?" Amber giggled.

At that Thane did his best to hide the faint pink flush underneath the fur on his face, Amber on the other hand just smiled at him.

As the groups began moving through Snowpeak, Amber's party became acquainted with just how accurate the name of the region was. Thankfully, they would be making a layover in Shimmermist, the Coyote Tribe's central monastery. Well-known throughout Snowpeak and Meadowgleam for it's hot springs. Although male and female baths were separated by a wall and there were rules against peeking, Thane and Amber managed to be close enough to the wall to converse.

"I heard only briefly about the reports from the border during the Wolf Clan's last Cabinet meeting. Are things really so terrible between our clans?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. This missive comes from Elyssia's uncle, Lord Hargrave. He does not believe the rumors that these attacks are indicative of a Wolf Clan agenda but he is concerned. Everyone in the Commune is, but Lord Hargrave has served with the Wolf Clan on a great many battlefields before, repelling enemies from our borders," she explained.

"Do you believe these rumors?" he asked.

"You should know the answer to that. I could never believe in something so foolish. Our clans have been close friends for hundreds of years and now we start having border conflicts? Preposterous! The very notion is pure idiocy. Although, make no mistake the situation is detestable no matter the angle you examine it from, it does suit my purposes rather well," she answered.

"Your purposes?" he replied, a suspicious tone starting.

"You need not worry, my dear Lord Thane. My machinations are not like those of the Rats. What would you say if I offered you my hand?" she stated.

"Your hand? As in marriage?" he asked.

"Indeed, marriage is exactly what I mean. I'm sorry to force my problems onto you but time is running out for me. My 21st is in two weeks, if I am not engaged to a man of my choosing I will be forced to wed the man my grandfather chose for me," she admitted.

There was a considerable silence on Thane's end before he finally spoke.

"Marriage is a serious issue in the Wolf Clan. It's why we don't force it, but our ways and our laws have little, if any, bearing on the ways and laws of other clans. Within the Wolf Clan, marriage is a deeply serious personal issue. If I agree to this, and mind you I'm not saying I am, the Cabinet would expect that our marriage would be upheld by the Commune. It would create no end of problems between our clans if it were not. That said, I will seriously consider your concerns. I don't want to rush into this blindly, though I am very fond of you. I will try to work out my thoughts on this matter as we approach Frostpeak City," he explained.

"Thank you, that is the most I can ask. When you reach your decision, please let me know. I'd like to know before the meeting with the Cabinet so that I can prepare what I say to the Den Mother," she answered.

"What manner of individual is this man your grandfather has chosen?" Thane asked.

"His name is Sebastian and he's a complete ponce. He carries a blade but he scarcely, if at all, knows his way around it. He is the kind that is less of a man and more of a spoiled child in a man's body. If I am to become Grandmaster of the Rabbit Clan, that means he would be my Secondary but letting him anywhere near such important discussions is flirting with disaster," she explained, "He is cruel and unkind to those he sees as underneath him. Even I am not a person of my own but something for him to own in his eyes."

Thane went silent again. He weighed his options, although he teased about it when they first became friends, he had seriously considered courting her. The possibility of losing any future chance of courtship with her awakened an unknown fear in him and Sebastian was no kind of man for a lady of Amber's quality.

"Thane?" she questioned, wondering if he were still there.

"How do we proceed about this engagement? I expect that we'll have to announce it to the Rabbit Clan somehow and the Commune will ask for some manner of verification from my mother," he relented.

"You-you don't have to rush into this…" she replied.

"I want this, as much as you do. I thought about it for only a moment and I realized that I don't want another man to have you. Especially if he's not going to treat you as you deserve to be treated. You're a special woman and should be treated with respect and consideration," he stated.

"W-well," she stammered, then cleared her throat before continuing, "First thing we have to do is talk to the Den Mother. We need a letter from her on your behalf, declaring your intent to marry me and her support for your intent. After that, you'll be expected to attend my birthday celebration in Velshire as my husband-to-be where you'll be officially announced to the Rabbit Clan."

"So I assume that this letter is to get your grandfather to sign off on our wedding, even if he doesn't want to," Thane presumed.

"Not quite, the letter is to our benefit sure but at the very crux of this matter is to have Lord Hargrave's support. He has a much larger influence in the Commune than the Grandmaster. The marriage contract with Sebastian is still not written, much less signed. And grandfather cannot legally sign it until after my 21st, announcing you as my husband-to-be at my 21st with me agreeing to it will make the unsigned contract void," she replied.

"Isn't it possible that this ponce may pull strings to have it signed early?" he asked.

"Grandfather would not dare to. It would be in violation of law and he would be deposed almost immediately with the contract annulled. That situation would work to our advantage anyway as Lord Hargrave would become Grandmaster Regent," she explained, "I hope it doesn't come to that, I don't hate my grandfather but I've had all I can take of his overbearing nonsense."

"Beauty and cunning are a dangerous mix," he chuckled, "You are the very definition of a femme fatale, beauty and grace matched perfectly with a blade and wit both razor sharp. To have you at their arm, any man would be incredibly lucky."

"Now you're just flirting," she giggled.

"You know you enjoy it," he teased.


	6. Wolves and Rabbits Part 2

Author's Note: I apologize for the long delays, I hope you'll be patient as I continue this and my other story. Real life problems and such.

Their arrival at Frostpeak City this time was expected, Reyya stood at the archway to the city waiting to greet them. She immediately came forward, the Daimyo with her.

"Frostpeak City welcomes our esteemed friends from the Rabbit Clan. I hope the trip here was not too unpleasant, Lady Amber. I am Reyya Silvermane, Den Mother of the Wolf Clan, and this is Lord Toetomi Kisaragi, Daimyo of the Snow Leopard Tribe. I had hoped you'd be able to meet Lord Einarth and Lord Stormtusk but alas tribe business has called them both away for the moment. They will be returning as soon as they can, until then, we are prepared to entreat you to the finest hospitality the Wolf Clan can offer," Reyya explained.

"I'm very grateful for the warm welcome, Den Mother. And I appreciate you meeting with me on such short notice. It may be fortunate that we cannot conviene as of yet, there has been a development that Lord Thane and I should discuss with you in private," Amber replied, doing a humble curtsy.

"Oh? Very well, the Oaken Hall is a fitting place for such discussions. For the time being though, I recommend you, my son, and your vassals get some rest. Quarters have been prepared for you already, though you personally may be more comfortable in Thane's quarters," the older lady replied, with the last sentence having a slight chuckle added.

"Mother!" Thane exclaimed with an agasted tone.

"I jest, my dear," she laughed, she cleared her throat before continuing, "When you are both ready, send word along and head to the Hall, Thane knows where it is. I'll be along shortly after."

Once settled and guided to the hall, Amber entered with Thane at her side through the large double doors. Inside, the Oaken Hall was a grand chamber lit and warmed by hearths carved with reliefs in the styles of each tribe that comprised the Wolf Clan with the appropriate banner hanging over each hearth. In the center, surrounded by tall standing torches was a round table.

"Come, my dear. Mother will be along shortly, given your professed love of historical sites, maybe I can interest you in a brief lecture on this hall?" Thane asked with a grin.

"Very well," she replied.

"The Oaken Hall is one of the Wolf Clan's oldest and most honored sites, it dates back to the founding of our clan some 500 years ago or so. We have always been a warrior clan, though not without our mercy and compassion. Construction on the Hall began when the Snow Leopard Tribe joined and was completed a long while after the Razorback Tribe joined, it encompasses the building and artwork styles of all four of our tribes. The Hall is regularly maintained so that in spite of its age, it may continue to stand, to lose it would mean to lose a invaluable part of the Wolf Clan's heritage. This Hall and the grounds that it rests on were the hallowed grounds where our four tribes came together. One by one, the Snow Leopards, Coyotes, and Razorbacks came to be our brothers and sisters in Pack and each time, it was here. The Oaken Hall serves another purpose as well. Our most honored warriors are given their last rites and ceremoniously cremated within this Hall, as is our tradition," he explained.

"I-I see," she replied nervously.

"Sorry, such a grim topic. I can't help but wonder about General Stonebeard though. The man I was to meet at the capital a few weeks back," Thane pondered.

Amber said nothing else but cleared her throat.

"Oh uh, I apologize. How careless of me," he stammered.

"Careless indeed, terrible how you talk of such things and bore our poor guest," Reyya lectured playfully, entering the room.

"I didn't find it boring, truly. It was quite fascinating, up until he began talking of death. I wish to avoid that topic right now," she stated.

"Then shall we discuss something far more joyous? A marriage perhaps?" Reyya laughed.

"How did you-...?" Amber stammered this time.

"Why else would you ask to meet with me in private with only Thane as the other attendant if not to talk of marriage?" Reyya replied.

"I-I see… I do not wish to get between any betrothment already planned for Lord Thane. I know the Wolf Clan usually doesn't put much stock in arranged marriages but I also know that they're arranged sometimes with approval from both participants," Amber stammered.

"Currently there are none. That's not to say there's never been, at one time he was arranged to wed the heiress of the Snow Leopard Tribe, Ayoshi. That fell apart around the time that his brother Ralph decided to leave the clan. These days, Thane seems to be considering a certain vixen from outside the clan," the older wolf replied.

"While I cannot deny said vixen's charm, she is much too brash and headstrong. She would challenge my leadership rather than foster it's growth. Besides that, my feelings towards said vixen are platonic and nothing more. What's more, her impact on the children she may help to beget and raise is questionable at best," Thane stated, shaking off his initial shock.

"Very well, the conversation over this vixen will be resumed at a later point. For the time being, i must pen a letter to Lord Hargrave and inform him that his dear nieces have arrived safely and to make ready to welcome a guest from the Wolf Clan," she replied smoothly.

Towards the end of the week, the meeting between Amber and the Cabinet commenced. As per her instructions, Thane was asked to attend.

"Let us start with introductions. I'm sure you're already acquainted with some of those in attendance but for decency's sake, we'll proceed. I am Reyya Silvermane, Den Mother of the Wolf Tribe and leader of the Wolf Clan," Reyya announced, standing briefly from her seat before sitting back down.

One by one the lords of the Wolf Clan introduced themselves, Thane gave Amber a slight nod before doing so himself and she introduced herself as well.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wolf Clan, it grieves me greatly to bring this news but recently the Rabbit Clan has experienced no end of marauder raids coming from the Wolf-Rabbit border," Amber explained, "Concerns are mounting amongst the populous and there are whispers of the Wolf Clan being behind these raids. Of course, no sensible person believes these whispers but it's my job to seek your aid and put these rumors to rest."

"More'n likely it's tha' groupa' bandits 'long th' border we been hearin' reports 'bout from th' scouts. I was wonderin' what they were gettin' up to. Guess now we know," the Jarl sighed, his voice a mixture of frustration and exasperation.

"This won't do at all, Ayoshi, take some detachments across the border and secure those villages and make haste," Toetomi commanded.

"Yes father," the woman behind him replied.

"Doubtless those villages will need healing of some manner, if the Honorable Shogun and Den Mother will permit, I would like to send a number of my monks to accompany Lady Ayoshi," Einarth replied.

"I believe it's in Lady Ayoshi's hands to decide that," Reyya commented.

"I concur," Toetomi stated.

"I would be pleased to have brothers and sisters from the Coyote Tribe join me on this excursion," she replied.

"My Jarl, with yer permission, I'd like t' take a detachment of our own t' deal with them honorless curs hidin' along our border. I'll take care not t' be interferein' Lady Ayoshi's operation," a boar behind the Jarl stated.

"May th' ancestors light yer path, Hrongviir, and make haste," the Jarl replied.

"Aye Yer Lordship!" the younger boar grunted before leaving.

"I will take my leave as well, honorable lords and ladies," the leopardess stated calmly.

The door was opened. With considerable clamor. It gave everyone present a pause. Countess del Mar smiled thinly as she stepped into the room, followed closely by don de Gray.

"My apologies for arriving late," she proffered, looking directly at Rayya, "It appears that my update on the meeting membership has been hopelessly delayed. Again. Thankfully, this time I've posted a runner to let me know about the meeting… if not beforehand, then at least before it was too late to attend."

She stepped up to the table, pulling up her own chair and sat down on it daintily, adapting an inscrutable look as she did. Notably, de Gray eschewed seatings and remained standing directly behind the chair countess took for herself.

"Since ya' find our meetin's not worth yer time, ain' no one been expectin' ya'," Balgruf rose to the challenge immediately, leaning over the table with a sneer.

"I gathered that much, jarl. After all, once is an accident, and twice is a coincidence… but if that happens for the third time, I'm afraid I'd have to consider an intent," she riposted coldly. "As a rule of thumb, however, it's usually considered polite to let the attendees know about the others who would be present at the meeting in advance. As it is, I had barely had the time to get here, much less collect anything that could be of interest to Lady Amber… Which does curtail my participation in this particular meeting quite a bit, I hasten to note."

"Ain' yer business t' know who else enjoys Lord Thane's hospitality," Stormtusk redoubled, "Ya' oughta' be grateful yer permitted here at all, gutless coward that ye are."

Del Mar pursed her lips, but before she retorted to that, the daimyo cut in smoothly, "I'm afraid that in this particular case Countess del Mar is right. She should have had been informed about Lady Amber taking part in this meeting beforehand. Though, in the same vein, I hasten to remind everyone that this had been discussed in our previous meeting."

"The one that I missed because no one bothered informing me of it?" del Mar quipped cynically, "Oh, I heard all the stories about messages returned and invitations unopened, I assure you. No need to rehash them here. It would be… simply pointless."

"Make no mistake, you are a member of the Cabinet, Countess, and calls to council were dispatched to you. I wrote them up and sent them myself. Whether they were intercepted or the carrier hawks got lost is anyone's guess but I assure you there were missives sent to you about both this meeting and the previous. Your tardiness and lack of introduction to this meeting is troubling but considering your claim, I will ask the matter to be dropped. Lady Amber is in council today to request the Wolf Clan's assistance with a concerning matter happening along our shared border. The Cabinet has already unanimously decided to send Jarl Balgruuf Stormtusk's huskarl, Hrongviir, and Shogun Toetomi Kisaragi's daughter, Ayoshi, along with their own detachments to the border to see to this problem," Reyya explained, "Have you anything to add, del Mar?"

"What manner of situation is this? I have my suspicions what it might be but I do not wish to make assumptions," she replied as calmly as before.

"Lady Amber's people are being constantly harassed by the oddlaws lurking at the Wolf-Rabbit border. The Commune, under Lord Hargrave's directive, has dispatched her to request our aid," Thane explained.

"I see, then I'm confident Lady Ayoshi and Hrongviir are capable of handling the situation. If it's asked of me, I'll offer some of my own to accompany them as well," she replied.

"That won't be necessary," Reyya answered, "Now, moving on to the next matter. It seems Lord Thane has at last chosen himself a lady of suitable position to be his bride."

"So who be th' lass that 'as caught th' lad's attention?" the jarl laughed.

"Our very own esteemed guest from the Rabbit Clan, Lady Amber," Reyya announced.

"What fantastic news, a dynastic marriage will restore the Rabbit Clan's faith in us. But I suspect our young prince has personal reasons for electing to marry Lady Amber," the daimyo stated.

"I suspect so as well, but those are personal issues between the two of them," the Den Mother stated.

Before the Cabinet was fully dismissed, Reyya pulled Thane aside.

"Lady Amber has already informed me that her visit will be concluded at the end of the week. Your new trial is to go to Velshire with her and try to convince the Commune to commit to helping us in future endeavors. I feel that war will soon be upon us and we will need the Rabbits' help," Reyya commanded.

"I understand," he replied.

"Also, get in touch with that friend of yours for me. I will be needing her help," she instructed.

"A-are you sure?" he stammered.

A rare look from her told him it was a bad idea to argue it.

"Forgive me, mother, but she'll want to meet with you in person. It's how she is. I'll vouch for you since she trusts me," he replied.

"Thane, before you go," she stated in a soft tone.

Thane stopped short of the door and turned back towards his mother as she handed him a sealed letter.

"Take care of that letter, it's your engagement to Lady Amber. Don't lose it whatever you do," she told him, softly but sternly.

Later that night, Amber found getting to sleep difficult. It wasn't the cold that bothered her, her quarters was kept warm and she was given a thick blanket. Something else bothered her, something she couldn't quite put into words. After a bit more trying, she climbed out of bed and decided to have a look around the Snowpeak Palace. As she left her guest quarters, she felt as though someone was watching her, but there was no sign of anyone else in the halls. She'd grabbed her umbrella before leaving her quarters and kept herself ready to reveal it's secret.

The more she walked the more accustomed she became to it. Not quite used to it but accepted that whoever was watching her was not going to harm her otherwise they'd have made a move by now. In the torchlit hallways of the palace, she found the wolf she'd fancied for as long as she cared to admit staring at an old painting. When she approached and stood next to him to see the painting he stared so intently at, the man in the painting staring back was a young wolf a bit older than Thane at present but a resemblance could be seen. Also in the picture, standing beside this man was a younger and less world-weary Magna.

"Lord Sigmund!" she exclaimed.

"Yes that's right," he confirmed, "Long thought to be dead but now I have my doubts…"

She tentatively reached for his paw. She didn't know what to say, let alone if there was anything to do. Her paw finally found his, and she gripped it gently. His paw gripped snugly but not too hard. He seemed calmer now but was still troubled.

"I don't know how I can help but I can lend a listening ear," she offered.

"I'm not confident discussing it in detail. Especially considering I have so little information on it," he replied, "But, I do find your mere presence to be soothing."

"Then I will remain by your side," she reassured.

"I think maybe we should stop flirting so much. Others may get the wrong idea," he chuckled.

"What manner of wrong idea are others going to get?" she scolded playfully. Her tone changed to one of inquiry, "I have heard that the Wolf Clan does not care much for politics but your clan involves itself in such things anyway."

"We view it as a necessary evil. We are reluctant to take part in such affairs, indeed we would leave all political matters outside our clan to yours, trusting your people to make decisions that would benefit both our clans. However, we would be seen as weak and cowardly by outsiders and if there is one thing we of the Wolf Clan cannot stomach it is to be thought of as weak and cowardly," he explained, "Thus we handle our own affairs, on top of that, if we rely on the Rabbit Clan too much we lose our own autonomy and clan autonomy is paramount to our country's society."

"Perhaps a good thing your clan does not rely so on mine. There are those within my clan that would take advantage of yours. Cressedia Proudclaw is a good example," Amber sighed.

"Yeah, we can really do without interacting with such people in our clan. Though it's suspected Countess del Mar may be the same kind of individual. Due to her late father being my master-at-arms, I am hesitant to believe such rumors," he replied.

"With our marriage, Baroness Proudclaw may start directing some attention to you. She doesn't openly show it but she thinks of me as her enemy. She may turn some of her vlitral towards you in order to spite me," she warned.

"Normally, I'd be confident, perhaps even overconfident, about my ability to handle some corrupt socialite but I'll defer to your judgement on this, my dear. After all, you have more experience with Baroness Proudclaw than I," he replied.

"You're really trusting me on this?" she asked.

"What reason have I not to? You're my wife-to-be and marriage should be built on trust. Also, you don't strike me as liar, Amber," he stated firmly, "We should both get some rest. While I would offer you to stay with me the night, I don't believe that would be a good idea at present with everything considered."

He turned to walk away but her paw bolted out and grabbed his wrist.

"Thane. I have a selfish favor to ask of you," she sighed tiredly.

"I think I can afford to indulge you, within reason," he stated, turning to her with a grin.

"Can you carry me back to my room? My body feels very heavy suddenly," she asked.

He didn't reply verbally, instead he hefted her into his arms and carried her as if they were already wed back to the guest room she was staying in. Upon arriving back to the room, he spotted Elyssia in a nightgown of her own frantically questioning Gale and a few other guards.

"I assure you, Lady Elyssia, that no matter where Lady Amber has wandered off to. So long as she remains in Frostpeak Palace, she is safe. The main gates are locked at night, the alternate entrances are known only to the Shadow Guard, and the Shadow Guard are always on watch," he explained.

"What's going on here?" Thane asked.

Elyssia turned her attention to Thane and saw Amber cradled in his arms.

L-Lady Amber!" she exclaimed, "Thank the Wyld you're safe!"

"Of course, I am Elyssia. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"Well, when you disappeared from your guest quarters I became concerned and-..." she began, panic still ringing in her voice.

"Do you not trust our friends within the Wolf Clan?" Amber asked.

"Well, I do but-..." Elyssia stammered.

"Then stop giving poor Gale a hard time. I was with my husband-to-be, when I became too tired to return on my own, he carried me back," Amber explained.

"I understand. Forgive me, Gale. I was hasty with concern and I let my emotions overcome my judgement," Elyssia stated earnestly.

"Think nothing of it, Lady Elyssia. As I am now, I strive to return to Coyote monk ways and grudges have no place amongst our codes," he replied with a calm tone.

Once Amber went off to bed, Gale turned to Thane as he was leaving the heiress' guest quarters.

"Lord Thane, I have heard that you will be heading to Velshire with Lady Amber and her entourage. Will you be needing my assistance?" Gale asked.

"No, it's my new trial. Seeing as how my previous trial was met with such colossal failure," the wolf replied.

"I see, then I suppose all I can do is pray for your success. Best of luck and may the Wyld favor you, Brother," Gale stated, extending a paw towards Thane.

Thane and Gale gripped each others' wrists.

"Best of luck weathering what High Monk Einarth has in store for you," Thane laughed.

"I will deal with any punishment I am given. I have repeatedly violated the codes of my tribe and if I am to be redeemed, I must accept responsibility for my ill deeds," Gale replied stoically.


	7. Wolves and Rabbits Part 3

Author's Note: I apologize for the long delays, I hope you'll be patient as I continue this and my other story. Real life problems and such. Once again, I remind my readers that while there will likely be characters from the novellas, those characters may not be in-character. Blades and Shadows is NOT written in consideration of the novellas' canon, please keep that in mind.

Similarly to how Amber was received in Frostpeak, Hargrave waited to greet his returning nieces and their guest. He approached their party with a warm smile and extended a paw towards Thane.

"Good to see you again, lad. You've grown big," he chuckled.

"Good to see you again too, Master Hargrave. It's been too long," Thane replied.

"Yes it has. Last I saw of you, you were still a pup. Barely up to my knee, now look at ya'! Already a man! Sigmund would be proud!" Hargrave laughed, his laugh fading as he ended this sentence.

"I've been thinking about my brother a lot as of late, Master Hargrave. I wonder if he would approve of what I'm doing here," Thane replied.

"I have no doubt in my mind, lad," the old rabbit reassured.

At that Amber cleared her throat.

"Uncle. Perhaps Lord Thane would like somewhere to retire after a long hike? That and we still have to get him groomed and fitted for the celebration in a couple days," she reminded.

"Celebration? What celebration?" he asked.

"My 21st birthday celebration, Uncle," she reminded.

"Ah yes, my apologies, my dear. How rude of me to forget. Growing old is a terrible thing," he replied, "At any rate, poor Barnaby there looks as though he swallowed a feral frog while it was still kicking. Have you taken him to see an apothecary?"

"He refuses. You know how stubborn Barnaby can be when he doesn't want to do something. Lady Amber tried ordering him to and he just shirked it, like he does whenever he's given an order her doesn't like," Elyssia sighed.

"I see, speaking of the lad. Barnaby, would you come here a moment?" Hargrave asked.

At that Barnaby nervously approached the aging Earl.

"Y-yes sir?" he asked.

"Would you kindly see to my bombarda? It's been a bit off lately and I've been too busy as of late to tend to the old thing myself. Only one tinkerer in the clan I trust to examine it is you, lad," he asked, handing the polearm cannon to Barnaby.

"Of-of course sir! I'll examine it at my workshop and have a report by the end of the day, as well as an estimate of how long service might take," the younger rabbit chimed enthusiastically.

"Be sure to include the cost of that service, last time you neglected it hoping I'd forget. I appreciate the gesture lad, but I simply cannot overlook your services to me and to the clan," Hargrave replied with a smile.

With that Barnaby took the firearm and sprinted off in the direction of his workshop.

"Well, I suppose that's all of it then," Hargrave mused.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Yer Lordship, but ye asked me t' inform ya' iffin' there was anythin' ye' be forgettin'," a servant standing next to the Thunder Earl pointed out.

"Oh? Something I've forgotten? Then please, speak up," he ordered calmly.

"Th' Lord Grandmaster 'as returned from th' capital an' wan's to begin Lady Amber's comin' of age ceremony a few days early," the servant informed.

"You couldn't speak up sooner while Lord Thane was present?" Hargrave growled.

"Forgive me, Yer Lordship, but it'da' been speakin' outta' turn an' I'da' been interruptin'," the servant scrambled.

"Well that is true, very well. You heard the news Amber, I'm sorry. Since Darryl has been your legal guardian up to this point, it is his decision to make, if not yours," Hargrave replied, turning his attention to Amber.

"It's fine, uncle. I expected grandfather to employ such a tactic. I am ready for the ceremony, where I will announce to the clan my engagement to Lord Thane," she replied.

"I see. I'll have Lord Thane informed of the change to the schedule and if I remember right, he'll be tended to by my household," the old rabbit stated, "I'll have to update the lad on what's going on with Darryl."

"Pardon, Yer Lordship, but I anticipated yer order t' do so an' sent sommun' t' inform Lord Thane already," the servant chimed in.

"Ah, I see. Fine work. If you're this on top of things then I suppose I must retract my reprimand. Have you informed the tailoring and cooking staff as well?" Hargrave asked.

"Indeed sire!" the servant croaked with gusto.

"Very good, have a bath drawn for him as well," the old noble concluded.

"I gave orders t' 'ave a bath drawn f'r Lord Thane 's soon 's 'e arrived, Yer Lordship," the servant replied.

"However much I pay you is not nearly enough…" Hargrave chuckled.

"I'll take my leave, but I must ask if I may visit him later?" Amber replied.

"Of course, I have said before that my manor is yours to visit any time you wish, lass," Hargrave replied with a comforting tone and smile.

"Thank you, uncle," she replied softly.

"More than anything else, seeing you and Elyssia happy makes me a happy old buck," he replied.

When Amber got around to visiting Thane he was being measured for his formal attire. With Hargrave's personal tailor prattling off a list of notes to verify the information he had.

"Well young master, Lord Hargrave has requested that your outfit for the occasion be similar in design to his own and does not care for coloration. You have specifically requested naval blue, the color of your home clan, and to have the Wolven Star of Dilus displayed prominently on the outfit. Now, I have heard that cloaks are fashionable amongst nobles of the Wolf Clan tribes during special occasion. Knowing that, Lord Hargrave has requested that we grant you access to the selection of cloaks he has amassed from his years of serving with the Wolf Clan, or if you wish-..." the tailor chattered.

"I'm sorry, but could I trouble you to make one? Among the Wolf Clan, a cloak isn't just a garment, it's a symbol of honor. To take one from among Lord Hargrave's collection would mean to take a part of the honor he holds. I cannot in good faith take something of his, not unless he feels I am worthy of it," Thane explained.

"Understood, young master. I will inform Lord Hargrave of your decision. Now about the design of your cloak?" the tailor replied.

"Simple, the same design of the Wolf Clan's banner," he stated. He stopped and thought for a moment, "No, a mix of the two. Parchment and ink, please."

"Unnecessary. One of my assistants is a talented sketch artist. Show Lord Thane your interpretation of the Wolf-Rabbit Alliance banner," the tailor instructed.

A young frog approached and showed Thane a sketching of the Rabbit Clan banner, the black rabbit on it replaced with the wolf from the Wolf Clan banner. The Rabbit and Wolf in the symbol joining paws.

"It's… I think it's perfect, but let's ask Lady Amber what she thinks," he replied, smiling at her.

"I think it's perfect too. It shows the harmony between our clans and it'll be a perfect symbol to show for my announcement at the celebration," she replied.

"Understood, this will be the symbol on Lord Thane's cloak," the tailor replied.

The tailor and his assistants bowed to Thane and Amber then left.

"Don't you know that it brings misfortune for a bride and groom to see each other before the wedding," Thane quipped with a chuckle.

"Har har," Amber replied with a light giggle, "This won't be the wedding, this is just to announce our marriage."  
"Oh, I see… My mistake then. Now is this a personal visit or do we have business to discuss?" he asked.

"It's personal. Once more, are you absolutely certain of this path? It was not my intent to force you on this path, you can still opt out if you choose to," she replied.

"I am not in the habit of making decisions that I am not willing to go through with. I'm also not usually in the habit of repeating myself but it seems my bride-to-be is unsettled. What's wrong, Amber?" he answered.

"I just, I want to be sure that this feeling I have for you is something you share that I'm not alone," she replied.

"Is that why you chose me to be your husband? I told you before, any man would be lucky to have you. That you came to me is nothing short of an absolute miracle. I have my pride but if you need to hear it from me outloud just say so and I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it," he stated, looking her in the eyes.

"Y'know for the sake of your pride, you said a lot more than you needed to," she quipped.

Amber's face went red as she suddenly realized the situation they were in. She was alone in the room with him and his fur did little to hide his powerful masculine form. Especially considering at present he lacked anything resembling a tunic. When he realized this his tail began to wag furiously at the thoughts he began having.

"Thinking naughty things are you?" she teased.

"Same as you, bunny. Besides, I can't help it, we're alone right now," he replied, half-teasing.

"In my uncle's residence. He would not approve of such things," she replied.

"That is true, out of respect for your esteemed uncle, I say we resist our primal urges," he proclaimed.

"For now. Someday though. And I look forward to it," she laughed giving him a coy look.

"You and me both," he replied in kind.

"It's getting late, I should be on my way. I want the announcement to be a surprise, not a word of it to my grandfather until we make the big reveal," she stated excitedly.

"Alright, have a good night, Amber," he told her warmly.

"You too," she returned in equal.

Before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist gently. She turned to face him and he bent down to give her a quick peck on the mouth. Following that, she became flustered and ran off with a heavy blush and a bright smile. After she left, he began getting settled in to the guest quarters. He wasn't sure yet just how he would approach the situation with the Rabbit Clan about assisting the Wolf Clan in this mysterious war that his mother had been on about and he became concerned as he pondered.

"War? Why now? I have enough to think about," he muttered.

"Pardon the intrusion, Lord Thane," a meek voice came from behind him.

He turned around quickly to spot a young ocelot servant. She looked scared and helpless, Thane put up the effort of being as approachable as possible and trying not to let the concerns he was having show on him.

"It's quite alright, is something the matter?" he replied.

"M-Mas-Master Hargrave requests you join him for dinner, Lord Thane," she stammered.

"I see. Please inform Lord Hargrave that I would be pleased to join him," Thane replied calmly.

When Thane went to have dinner with Hargrave, the two exchanged pleasantries briefly before beginning their discussions.

"I must insist that what we discuss tonight remain off the record, I hope you understand, Lord Thane," the old rabbit stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course, Lord Hargrave, I am a guest in your estate. Far be it from me to argue against your wishes," he replied.

"Firstly, I'd like to discuss your marriage," he addressed.

"To Lady Amber, I must admit that although I agreed to it, I think it's far too soon. We only recently became friends and though I have seriously considered courting her, marriage may be too quick a pace for it. Though, given the choice between marriage and losing all chance to court her, I will take marriage," the young wolf replied.

"I want to know just how far you're willing to go for her," Hargrave asked.

"You know as well as I that marriage in the Wolf Clan is a serious and personal matter. I have decided to take Lady Amber as my bride, that is no small matter. It's true that the circumstances of our engagement are not ideal but all that matters is the results," Thane replied.

"You sound like your brother," the old rabbit sighed.

The mood at the table went solemn as they both remembered what they could of Sigmund. Then Hargrave cleared his throat and began speaking again.

"You and I share a few contacts within Armello Central," the aging earl began. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I have no idea how Scarlet knew you were coming here but she dug up some information on what happened at Mount Adal. She says she sent Sylas and when he reported back, he reported a mess. The scattered corpses of highwaymen lay strewn about, but no sign of the attacker who slaughtered them. She also reported to me who that trap was intended for. Apparently, you got snagged in the crossfire of an ongoing Rat Clan public sibling rivalry between the Grinning Blade and the Butcher Baroness."

"I had no idea they were siblings," Thane stated, taking a sip of tea.

"Their father, Lord Brisby, was known throughout the kingdom for his articulation. Under his rule, the Rat Clan was stable and peaceful," Hargrave sighed.

"Did you know him well?" Thane asked.

"Well of course I did, lad! It was only around 20 or so years ago, you wouldn't have known him but your father and I knew him. I was advisor to Darryl at the time and we had quite a few meetings with the Rat Clan hierarchy. Things between the Wolves and the Rats have always been tense, your father hoped that all that unpleasantness could be buried, he asked us to be mediators to help smooth out any rough patches that came up during the negotiations. Right before we could finalize our treaty, Lord Brisby became deathly ill. He did not survive that winter and upon his passing the Rat Clan fell into chaos," Hargrave recounted.

"Well, at least that's something I agree with my father on. Still, why would the Butcher Baroness target me?" Thane asked.

"Based on your reputation, I'd say she's worried you'll become allied with the Grinning Blade," the old hare answered.

As they finished their dinner Thane's mind began to tick faster, something was amiss and he needed to find out if Hargrave knew.

"Lord Hargrave, reports of strange happenings have been common from the capital these days. The King's overbearing edicts, disease on the rise, famine, the guards becoming more aggressive. Rumors abound that the Rot has taken hold in the capital and is already deeply entrenched. Do you know anything of it?" he asked.

Hargrave looked up from his salad to the young wolf prince with an inscrutable expression.

"Interesting that you would ask about something like that. It has come to the attention of our clan that King Bradley himself has been taken ill by the Rot. As an illness, the Rot twists the body and mind, that would explain His Majesty's current short-temperedness and nonsensical rulings," Hargrave replied.

They finished eating in awkward silence before Hargrave politely dismissed Thane.

"Sleep well tonight, and don't stay up too late. Tomorrow is the celebration, which means your engagement is to be announced to the Rabbit Clan," Hargrave instructed.

The next morning, Hargrave was alerted to his servants trying to wake Thane in the guest room. The old hare flipped a hidden switch behind a painting to open the room and find that it's occupant was gone. His old-timer's memory caught up with him for a few minutes before the young wolf heir returned.

"Lord Hargrave? My apologies, did I have you worried?" he asked.

"A bit. If you hurry in the bath, you should be able to still change into your suit and be ready for the celebration. You don't wish to keep your bride waiting, do you?" Hargrave replied.

"I apologize, I thought I could squeeze in some of my morning ritual training before having a bath," the young wolf stated.

"Think nothing of it, I'll have some fresh fruit and tea brought for your breakfast while a bath is drawn for you," Hargrave told him with a smile.

When Thane was finished, he met with Hargrave who guided him to the Velshire Hall Ceremonial Grounds. Just outside, they parted ways when Elyssia came to retrieve Thane.

"Uncle, Lord Thane. I'm here to retrieve Lord Thane. Lady Amber wants to be introduced to her celebration alongside her husband-to-be," she stated, trying to cover up the upbeat tone in her voice.

"Truth be told, I would like that as well. Lord Hargrave, would you mind if we parted ways here?" Thane asked.

"Of course lad, I'll head on into the hall. Take care not to be late," he said. He stopped and turned around to say, "Elyssia, would you care to join me? I would love to have one of my nieces enter the celebration with me."

"I have to make sure that Lord Thane finds his way to Lady Amber but if you would be so kind as to wait for me, I would be delighted, uncle," she replied.

After leading Thane to Amber and heading back. Thane turned to see Amber dressed in a fine gold-trimmed dress with a single red rose poking out from behind her left ear. He was taken aback by this appearance of her.

"H-how do I look?" she asked nervously.

"Breath-taking comes to mind but hardly does you justice," he replied after shaking off his initial shock.

"Sweet-talker," she teased.

"At least you aren't nervous anymore," he replied.

"As nervous, but thanks for trying," she corrected.

"It's like I said before. Relax and stay focused on what you need to do," he reminded her.

Thane held his arm out for her and she took hold. No more words were exchanged between them as they headed to the celebration.

"Announcing Lady Amber Valebriar, heiress to the Rabbit Clan, and her personal guest Lord Thane Silvermane, heir to the Wolf Clan!" the crier announced.

As they emerged from behind the yellow tapestry and headed into the Ceremonial Hall proper, murmurs erupted throughout the Rabbit Clan elite about Thane's presence and how unusual it was to see a member of Wolf Clan nobility attend such an affair. When she noticed Sebastian approaching her and seeming to ignore Thane's presence she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, honorable Lords and Ladies of the Commune, I have an announcement to make. Many of you may be wondering why a Wolf Clan noble is in attendance as it's not a normal thing for them to come to the Coming of Age Ceremony. Which brings me to the matter of my engagement, I am pleased to announce that I have selected a suitor of my own volition. Our esteemed guest from the Wolf Clan, Lord Thane, is to be my husband," she announced proudly.

Thane could feel her shivering, it wasn't fear he could smell on her but an elated excitement. She'd been hoping and anticipating this announcement for a while, if he was gauging her scent properly. Something about the announcement and hearing her so happy and excited somehow made him happy as well. Even though he was decent at suppressing emotions in his face and tone, he could not stop his tail from wagging. That is until the Grandmaster of the Rabbit Clan approached and Thane could feel Hargrave watching them.

"What is the meaning of this Amber?! An engagement without even so much as informing me?!" Darryl began vehemently, "Well, if you want this to work, it'll take more than just you announcing it! Lord Thane is of the Wolf Clan, which means he must agree to it!"

"Honorable Grandmaster, with all due respect sir. I have already agreed to it. I would be happy to have Lady Amber as my bride," Thane stated calmly.

"Well then secondly, you must have approval from the Wolf Clan's Cabinet. Including and especially Den Mother Reyya Silvermane," he replied.

"Actually sir, in regards to the Cabinet, I have a letter penned by my mother for you. I don't know the contents, only that she asked me to deliver it to none but you," Thane once again stated calmly, handing Darryl the letter.

After taking the time to open and inspect the letter carefully, Darryl was left flabbergasted but there was still one more stipulation he had to ask for.

"Finally, for the Commune to accept this wedding as official, someone with a large enough influence within the Commune must voice their support of this," he sighed.

"Will my influence suffice?" a new voice to the conversation asked.

Darryl turned to see Hargrave standing mere feet from him with a confident smile on his face and an old polished birchwood pipe in one paw.

"Hargrave," Darryl began.

"I see no problems with this. In fact, a dynastic marriage may be of great benefit to both clans. Let's not forget that Lord Thane is the heir apparent to the Wolf Clan. The boy is next in line to become Pack Master," Hargrave explained after taking a small puff of his pipe.

"I see my hands are tied on this matter. I have no choice but to abide by this decision," the Grandmaster sighed.

"Besides, Lady Amber seems quite happy with this arrangement. Are you really going to deny her what makes her happy?" Hargrave asked.

"Very well, provided there are no further objections from the rest of the Commune," Darryl began.

"I object. And challenge Lord Thane to the Rite of Annulment!" Sebastian groused.

"Then if I am not mistaken, it is my right as the one who was challenged to name the terms of our duel, correct?" Thane replied.

"Seems our young Wolf Prince has knowledge of some of our customs," Hargrave chuckled.

"Very well," Sebastian relented reluctantly.

"A one-on-one swordfight, engage to disarm. Quarter must be offered in the case of an opponent unable to continue fighting," Thane stated.

"Agreed," the tall rabbit replied.

Daemon approached and was about to offer Thane a blunted bastard sword but withheld the blade in it's scabbard instead.

"Something wrong, Daemon?" Thane asked.

"Y-yes sir, I fear this blade may be inadequate. It has either been poorly maintained or tampered with. Either way, it's unsuitable for battle," the cat replied.

"What a shame, and without the time to have another blade fashioned for Lord Thane," a tall white rabbit doe adorned in a dress that could only be described as far too much stated as she suppressed a laugh.

Amber casted her a suspicious glare before turning to Thane and Daemon.

"Daemon, fetch Lord Thane my estoc, won't you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied quickly and darted off.

When Daemon returned and offered the blade to Thane, he recognized it instantly and grasped it's hilt. Noting mentally and briefly that the hilt was a bit small for his paw, he also felt oddly comfortable with the sword. On inspection, he could see the hand of a master steel-worker had made and reinforced this blade.

"Barnaby made it for me, apologies that it's a tad small for you," Amber stated.

"It's fine. Barnaby's skill at forgework is quite commendable," he replied.

Thane turned to his opponent and assumed his fighting pose.

"If you think I will stand aside for you, then you are in for a disappointment. I will relent for no one, save for Lady Amber, on this matter," Thane stated.

Sebastian charged at Thane, unsheathing his blade and swinging at him. Thane easily parried the clumsy blow. Sebastian swung at Thane again and again, with the same result. As the duel went on, it became clear that Thane was toying with him.

"I thought Lady Amber might've been exaggerating when she told me in private that you are scarcely capable of even holding a blade. It seems I was wrong," Thane sighed with a heavy tone of boredom.

"Scoundrel! Barbarian! You dare sully Lady Amber with such indignance?!" he shouted indignantly.

"Who's the scoundrel? All I said is that we have talked in private. You made the assumption that I did something untowards to her. You decry me but your intents towards her are clear as day, you do not value her as a person. You want her not for the beauty of her heart and mind but only for the beauty of her body. She would not be content to live as your trophy and I would never treat her so poorly," Thane scolded while parrying his opponents blows.

"You fiend! I will not suffer your tongue, wolf! I'll gut you where you stand!" Sebastian howled.

"Many have made that same threat, none have been able to follow through with it. Most that make that threat have more skill or talent with their blades than you," Thane chuckled.

Sebastian went for one more clumsy swing and found himself disarmed of his blade before he could blink.

"Yield, you are beaten," Thane commanded, holding the tip of the estoc to Sebastian's neck.

"I will not-..." Sebastian began.

"Yes you will." Darryl interrupted, "You have shamed your House with such a disgraceful display and for threatening death on a dignitary from the Wolf Clan." Darryl finished with a grouse tone.

Thane made the motion to sheath the blade but remembered that this was not his sword and he didn't have his scabbard. Instead he looked to Daemon and handed the blade back the cat with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Lady Amber. You too, Daemon," he stated softly.

"I didn't do anything," Amber replied with a calm smile.

"On the contrary, you fought that battle at my side. I could not have won if not for you and Daemon," he told her.

"You give me far too much credit, I merely watched. Besides, I have no doubt that a swordsman of your caliber can beat a puffed-up fool like Sebastian Proudclaw without much of a problem," she replied.

"I suppose I should take insult to that, Lady Amber," the tall doe from earlier stated.

At that, both Thane and Amber turned their attention to her.

"Forgive me, it seems I forgot to introduce myself to the esteemed sir who is guest to our dear Lady Amber. I am Cressidia Proudclaw, Sebastian is my nephew. Lady Amber's family, the Valebriars, have had a historic rivalry with my own. Lady Amber's engagement to Sebastian was discussed between the Lord Grandmaster and I extensively," she explained.

"I thought something about that arrangement made my skin crawl more than usual," Amber growled under her breath.

Thane couldn't tell if Cressidia had heard Amber's comment but he decided for the time being to ignore it. Remembering his present locale and the company present, Thane adopted the best placant expression he could under these circumstances. Reluctantly, though he would not show it, he shook paws with the gracefully aging duchess.

"It was previously agreed between Grandmaster Darryl and I that the engagement would be a step towards burying the bitter rivalry between two of the Rabbit Clan's oldest families. I suspect knowing that I had arranged it, Lady Amber now believes that I planned this to deliberately harm her," Cressidia explained.

Thane could tell she was lying. Though the musk of her perfume was strong, it could not completely cover the telling scent of a liar, still he would act as if he believed her.

"I see. Please understand though, to the Wolf Clan marriage is a priceless concept. We do not normally mix politics and marriage. I accepted the marriage to Lady Amber with no hesitation because of the bond I share with her," Thane replied calmly, "And I believe this bond will only grow deeper."

"Of course. I'm a tad disappointed that my plans fell through but my pull within the Commune is not nearly strong enough to oppose my dear brother's," she stated.

"I told you already, over a thousand times, I want nothing to do with you or the rest of the Proudclaw family. I left years ago," Hargrave groused.

Hargrave gave a subtle signal to Amber to pull Thane away from the argument and enjoy the celebration. Which she did, pulling him towards the open section of the ballroom.

"So, have you been taught how to dance?" she asked with a sardonic grin.

"Of course I have. What sort of buffoon do you take me for?" he replied.

He relented to her as she pulled him into a dance. The meeting with the Commune would have to wait for later. And as the celebration wore on, he stayed by her side the entire time becoming ever the more convinced he made the right decision agreeing to marry her.


End file.
